Who Do I Love More?
by believe.in.mee
Summary: Jayy Von Monroe is in love with Dahvie Vanity, and he was going to tell him how he felt but a little surprise came up and now he is torn, and confused. Is Jayy actually gay? How will this mess end? Will Blood On the Dance floor split because of this mess? Rated M for a reason!
1. Confused

**Heyy! this is my first fanfiction story and the first story i ever wrote, so PLEASE review and tel me what you think!  
**** Advice will be much appreciated!  
I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Chapter 1

The cold rain fell hard against my skin as I walk down the dark street. I love the rain; I love how it helps me think. God everything's been so fucked up since Abrielle left last year. She was my best friend and I loved her a lot. Even though I'm gay I have such strong feelings for her, and would do anything with her. Man I miss her so much. She was my everything, my shoulder to cry on. I have always thought of her as my girlfriend because we were so much more than friends. I could always tell her everything. She was like my diary.

I have been so depressed ever since she left. I have been drinking and smoking way too much and cutting myself. I know Dahvie sees the scars. I saw him staring at them before. He has yet to talk to me about it. I think he is waiting for the right time. Even if he does ask me I won't tell him about Abrielle. Knowing Dahvie he would try to get with her, I mean who wouldn't? She's 22 with long, layered black and red hair, with the most amazing personality on the planet. She has the most beautiful blue eyes, and last time I saw her she had a septum piercing, spider bites on the right side of her lip, and an eye brow piercing. She is only 5'1" and has the cutest Italian ascent.

She left for a writing job in Chicago. We haven't spoken since. When I found out that she was leaving me with her boyfriend I got so mad and sad at the same time that I picked a fight with her boyfriend and yelled at her for no apparent reason. The last time I saw her she was in tears. I have never felt worse.

But, I have another problem; I am in love with Dahvie. We have always been so tight. He always listens to what I have to say and always has my back. I first fell in love with him when I met him. He is so bubbly and cute I have to restrain myself from kissing hm. Dahvie kisses me on stage at every concert. I know it's just to pump up the crowd but it feels like so much more to me.

I start to cry for two reasons, my emotions are erupting and I have these two big secrets that no one knows. Why is it so hard to talk about your feelings? "Why is life so fucking hard?" I shout into the darkness.

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve as the rain stops. "Jayy?" I hear someone call from down the street. I recognized the sweet voice. "Yea over here," I yell back. Dahvie came into view jogging towards me. Not to be mean but he should jog more often. He's not fat but he is packing on the pounds. I love him just the way he is though, he just complains about his weight all the time. "I got home and you were gone, I tried your cell but you left it in your room. I thought you were Jayy-napped." I smiled at him. "Nope just went for a walk," I said he looked at me with a funny face "In the rain? It was fricken pouring. Damn you look like shit" I laughed and said "yea well it happens" then he took my hand and said "let's get you back to the apartment, I have plans for us tomorrow and I want you to sleep," we walked back to the apartment holding hands and I blushed the whole way.

When we got back to the apartment it was two in the morning and Dahvie immediately passed out on the couch. I know I won't be able to sleep but it's worth a shot.

The next morning I was woken up by a stinging pain on my ass "wake up you lazy ass!" Dahvie yelled at me, I lifted my head up "did you just slap my ass?" I asked in a high voice. "Little bit" he said leaving my room. I laughed, damn I love that boy. I dragged myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. When I walked past the mirror I had to do a double take "damn," I said to myself. Dahvie wasn't kidding last night, I look like shit.

It took about an hour for me to shower, do my hair and makeup, and get dressed. When I left my room Dahvie was standing by the door "ready?" he asked with a smile "Yup" I said as I walked to the door.

The whole car ride Dahvie had his hand on mine. He was unusually quiet and antsy. I think he is planning something. He looked so uncomfortable. It took me a while to realize he was taking me to the mall. I guess he wasn't planning anything that big, but I am just glad we finally have time alone together. He pulled the car into a faraway parking spot. As I opened the door to get out of the car, Dahvie reached over me and closed the door. He starred at me for a while then took my hand and held up my arm. "Why?" he asked pointing to my cuts. "ummm…" I say as I look away. "no not umm what's going on Jayy Jayy?" he asked as he put his hand over the cuts. I could feel my face heating up. "its fine Dahvie really, you dint have to worry," I say while looking into his eyes. "Jayy these are deep, I thought we told each other everything, now what's up?" I don't have the balls to tell him this is because of a girl so I say "Drama. It's nothing, I'll stop I promise," he put my arm down and looked away "ok," he said as he got out of the car.

I knew that was coming I just didn't know when. I love that he cares about me so much. If he was gay I could swear he likes me but he is 100% strait. As I'm walking I

Turn my head to look over my shoulder and see Dahvie staring at me. Is he checking me out? "What's up?" I asked, and he started to blush. "Check out that girl over there, she's fucking hot" he said. I knew he wasn't checking me out, so I look to where he pointed and froze. Holy shit!


	2. Party Crasher

Chapter 2

::::Dahvie's POV:::: 

"What's up?" Jayy asked as he turned around, I could feel my face heating up. I can't have Jayy thinking I was checking him out, even though that's exactly what I was doing. I looked around quickly and found the perfect cover up. "Check out that girl, she's fricken hot," I said simply. I was planning to tell Jayy that I like him soon, but I can't find the balls to say it. I don't consider myself gay, the only guy I will ever like, or even do stuff with, is Jayy. He changed me. I have always liked him, and i flirt with him all the time, but he never flirts back so I guess he doesn't like me like that but have to know. Its killing me that I can't talk to him about it. I promised myself I wouldn't tell him, and see If my feelings for him would fade, but they are stronger than ever.

While I was standing there thinking, I didn't even notice that Jayy was gone. I looked around the parking lot and saw him by that girl I pointed out and hugging her. What the hell? "Hey Dahvie come here," Jayy yelled from across the parking lot. I walked over to him trying to hide my confusion. "What's up?" I asked him with a straight face. "This is my best friend Abrielle Rossi, Abrrielle this is Dahvie Vanity" Jayy said with a smile "Hey" I said in a small voice. I didn't really want to stay here and talk for long, this was supposed to be Dahvie-Jayy time. "Hello" she said in a high voice. I have to admit this chick was hot. She had an ascent, and multiple piercings. If I wasn't stuck on Jayy I would get with her.

"So do you want to chill with us?" Jayy asked with a wide grin that made my heart skip a beat. "Yes I would love to, just let me run back to my car and get my purse," she said with a smile. Great, now I can't be alone with my jayy. "So how long have you known her?" I asked, but I really don't want to know. "Since I was seven, she was the only person I really talked to. I love her so much" he said with a smile. That killed me a little bit. Now I know I don't have a chance. "that's cool" I said in a low voice then Jayy exclaimed "Don't worry Dahvie I still love you lots," I smiled and said "Hells yea you better," and Jayy playfully slapped my ass and I turned my head and blushed.

Ok its now or never, "Hey Jayy I actually have to tell you something," he looked at me with his big brown eyes, but before I could continue a small voice piped up "Ok let's go," of course, fucking with my plans again. I really don't like her now. Instead of telling her how I really feel I just said "Cool" and started to walk slowly to the mall with her and Jayy.

"What do we want to do?" Jayy asked while looking around. "How about screw around inside the stores and scare little children?" Abrielle suggested with a smile, I have to admit I like that plan. "Fuck yea," me and Jayy said at the same time. I love walking through the mall and seeing peoples expressions when they see me and Jayy. I find it hilarious when they look at us like we are aliens.

We got kicked out of almost every store we went in. When Abrielle waked past Justice, she said "Jayy I dare you to go in there and try on that skirt and let me take a picture" she said trying to hold back laughter_._ I laughed because I would love to see Jayy in the short blue skirt she was pointing at. "I wanna get a picture too so I can post it everywhere" I said laughing. He starred at the small blue ruffled skirt smiling and said "I don't know," and Abrielle said "Actually I want you to walk up to a girl who is working there and ask her if it looks good on you or something, because I would love to get that on video" I busted out laughing and said "you know you want to Jayy" and he laughed and said "If one fits me then I will" Abrielle found one that would fit him and handed it to him saying "I love you Jaybe." I guess that was he nickname she gave him, "I want twenty bucks," He said taking the skirt and kissing Abrielle on the cheek, which made me scream with jealousy on the inside.

Me and Abrielle pulled out our phones when he went in the pink changing room and we were both in tears from laughing so hard. He came out holding his pants with the skirt only coming down to his mid-thigh. He was smiling as he walked up to a young employee and said "Excuse me, does this make my ass look big?" the young girl stared at him and asked him to put his pants on and leave but Jayy said "But I want to buy this!" me and Abrielle couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard, we immediately posted the video where ever we could and ran out leaving Jayy in the store.

"That was fucking epic," I said to her. I have to admit, I like her a little bit, but I still think she's gonna take Jayy from me. She looked at me and said "He loves me, he will do anything I ask him to do, trust me." She said with a wink. That pissed me off "What do you mean?" I ask with my smile fading "Well he would do anything for me no matter what," I think I get what she means. Now I'm starting to hate this chick.

"Fuckers," Jayy says when we walked up to us. "I am pretty sure I am never going to be aloud anywhere near that store ever again, give me my money," Abrielle handed him ten bucks "That's my smallest bill, I only have fifties," Jayy stood there with his mouth open "Then give me fifty!" he said in a high voice. But I pulled out a twenty and said "this is because we just put that video up everywhere," he laughed hard and playfully punched my arm "Dick," he said grabbing the twenty.

We walked around for about an hour till i suggested "how about I buy us some ice cream?" Jayy's face lite up and he said "Awsome" we ordered our ice cream and Jayy asked "Abrielle how long are you gonna be around?" she looked at up from her phone and said "I do not know honestly" I hope she is staying far away from here. Jayy will fall for her, I know it. "What have you been up to?" he asked, I tried to look interested when she said "well I am in the proses of having one of my novels published, and I got promoted at my job, what about you?" Jayy said "well besides missing you, we got a new album out and before I forget, Dahvie what did you want to tell me earlier?" I shot him a mean look and said "Don't worry about it" Abrielle's phone buzzed and she said "I'll be right back," in an uncomfortable voice.

When she walked away Jayy said "What is it Dahvie, seriously tell me," I looked at him and said "It is nothing, just let it go," he put his hands on mine and looked at me with an adorable puppy dog face and I melted "ok! Jesus Christ I'll tell you!" he smiled and said "ok so what is it," I took a deep breath and said "I like a guy, and I don't know how to tell him because I don't know if he likes me," Jayy smiled and said "how long have you been gay," I said "I don't know, all I know is I am in love with this guy and he doesn't know it," Jayys smile faded and he said "I am defiantly not the right guy to be talking to about stuff like that, I think you need a different sexy gay best friend for that," what the hell does that mean?

Abrielle came walking back and said "my sister can't take me in so I think my vacation here is gonna have to be cut short," Jayy said "no you can stay with me and Dahvie, we have a spare room in our apartment if it's ok with him," I really want to laugh in her face and say _in your dreams bitch! _But instead I force out a smile and say "Yea its cool," Jayy got up from his seat and said "Yay great! I wanna get going and see all the comments on that video," he said with an adorable laugh. We threw away our crap and headed over to the apartment, me and Jayy in our car and Abrielle following us in hers.

When we got there Abrielle got out of her and got her bags from the back seat. Jayy turned to me and said "Davhie can you take her bags up to the room? I need to talk to her alone," like that's all he's gonna do. "Sure," I say as I grab her bags from her and walk up the stairs. I need to let go of Jayy, I mean I don't think I will ever tell him how I feel about, and I know he doesn't love me more than like a brother. So screw it, Jayy will never love me and I need to accept that.

**review :D**


	3. Forgive me

Chapter 3

::::Jayy's POV:::: 

"Davhie can you take her bags up to the room? I need to talk to her alone," I said with a smile, but Dahvie scolded me and said "Sure," He grabbed her bags and stormed away. I don't know what his problem is but it is really pissing me off. Is he jealous of her? No, why would he be. Abrielle came over to me, leaned against me car and said "You know I am still mad at you right?" I walked closer to her and said "I know, I would expect to be mad still, but I'm sorry," she laughed and said "Sorry? That's it, that's all you have to say to me after what happed," she bit her lip and turned her head away from me

"Abrielle I felt horrible, and I still do. I didn't mean anything I said about you," I said in a small voice she looked at me and said "you picked a fight with my boyfriend for no reason, bitched me out, and caused me and you to lose our friendship," she said in a sharp tone. "But you were right about Sam; He dumped me right when we got to Chicago. In a way you were looking out for me but, you really hurt me," her eyes started to get watery. Now is the perfect time to tell her the truth. (Or at least half of it) "Look, the only reason I got so mad at you was because you didn't even tell me, I found out by your sister. And then I got really pissed when found out you were going with him," she looked over at me with a tear running down her cheek, "But why? I just do not get it. You should have been happy for me that I got that job,"

I wiped her face with my thumb and took a deep breath. "Because I was jealous, I was jealous because you were leaving me with him," Her eyes got wide and she took a step away from me "We were not even dating, why would you be jealous?" I know this is where a normal person would tell the truth but me, being the pussy I am, just said "Well you were like my sister and I was looking out for you," she gave me a disappointed look. I am pathetic.

"Well you ruined a fifteen year friendship. It will take forever to build that back up," I hate when she says friendship; we both know we were more than friends. "Well I can't wait to get started," I said with a smile, she let out a small laugh. I held my arms out and said "You know you want to hug me," she laughed and said "I'm good," I wrapped my arms around her waist and said "I really missed you," she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek "I could never stay mad at you Jayy," I held her in my arms for a few minutes debating whether or not to kiss her but I know I wasn't going to.

"Let's go," I said pulling away from her, even though I would rather keep holding her, I lead her up to mine and Dahvies room.

::::Abrielle's POV:::: 

When Jayy opened the door to his apartment, we were greeted by loud music and a shirtless Dahvie Vanity watching TV on the couch. He looked over at us and rolled his eyes. I know he doesn't like me and that is ok, because I don't like him. I think he is a rude slut. Jayy threw his keys on the counter and led me to the room I was going to sleep in. I still am mad at Jayy but h is so sweet that I cannot find the anger in me.

"Ok this will be your room," he said as he closed the door behind us. It wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It had a TV and a bathroom, and it was right next to Jayys and far from Dahvies. Me and Jayy sat down at the end of the bed, I really want to kiss him right now. I am in love with Jayy, like serious love. I tell him all the time but he thinks nothing of it.

"So how's Chicago treating you?" he asked while putting his arm around me, I rested my head on his shoulder and said "Well I've been homesick, but other than that it's been pretty cool," he lifted my chin so he could look me in the eye "I'm sorry, for everything and I hope we can rebuild our friendship. Because I missed you," when he moved his hand away from my face I noticed something on his arm, I instantly knew what is was.

"You really missed me didn't you?" I said as I touched his scared. Some looked really fresh and really deep. "I told you I hated myself for what happened," I put my hand on his face and said "those are deep, don't do it anymore. I'm here now," I wanted to kiss him so badly but I knew he would freak out. I wish I wasn't so afraid to talk to him; I won't be able to leave unless I know how he feels about me. I need to know if he loves me, but I don't know how to ask.

"I promise you I won't anymore," he kissed my cheek and got up to leave "If you need anything, just ask," he said as he walked to the door "I will," I said as he closed the door. The truth is I can't ask for what I want; if I did then he would be in my bed right now. I want to tell him how I feel. I think he does like me, why would he cut himself if he didn't? Then again he always thought of me like a sister so that could be why.

I honestly want to cry. I want to cry because I love Jayy so much but he could never be mine. He is gay, plain and simple. I don't recall him ever having a relationship with a girl. I am not good with secrets, especially my own. I can't keep my emotions bottled up for too long, but the fact that I have been for fifteen years amazes me.

And I know Dahvie likes him, I have been to one of their show and I see how he looks at Jayy when he sings. Either he likes him or he is a really good actor. I will let Dahvie have Jayy if I see that Jayy would be happy with him, and that Dahvie won't hurt him. But for now I am determined to get Jayy, or at least know he likes me. So to start i am going to put on some slutty pajamas and find Jayy.

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	4. Favors and Fights

Chapter 4

::::Dahvies POV:::: 

I heard a door open and close and then Jayy appeared from down the hall. He looked exhausted but it was only five thirty. He sat down close next to me and said "Can I ask a favor?" as he put his arm around me. "Shoot," I say trying not to blush. "Can you try to get along with Abrielle while she's here? I don't know why but it seems like you don't like her that much," _i wonder why. _"Yea but can you do me a favor?" I ask in a low voice, he turned to me and looked at me and said "I'll try" I want to ask him to kiss me but we can't always get what we want. "Try not to forget me while she's here, like don't spend all your time focused on her and everything," I saw Jayy blush a little bit. "Dahvie how I could forget you Dahvie, I love you," he said as he pulled me in for a little hug.

"So who is this guy you are crushing on," Jayy said in an excited voice. "Well that is for me to know and for you to find out," I said with a wink. Jayy nudged my arm "Please tell me I have to now!" he said with a sexy smile. "Well you know him, and he is the last guy you would expect me to like," he looked at me for a moment, took his arm from around my shoulders and said "I got nothing," he put his hands on his lap and I couldn't stop starring a his scars

"Jayy, Why are you cutting yourself, There are so many on your arms. You look like you got attacked by a tiger," I said as I softly took his arm in one hand and stroked the cuts with the other. He looked at me with a sad face and said "Don't laugh," I pressed my hand to his scars and said "I promise," He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Last time I saw Abrielle, I picked a fight with her boyfriend and totally bitched her out. I made her cry and I hated myself for it because it was for no reason at all," I looked into his now watery eyes "Then why did you do that?" I ask in a soft voice. He bit his lip, obviously trying to hold back tears, and looked away. "I was jealous and angry and sad. Jealous because she was going to Chicago with this other guy, angry because she wasn't planning on telling me till the day she left, and sad because all I was thinking is that I will never see her again,"

"Jayy do you like her?" I ask in a low voice. He laughed and said "I love her," I burned with jealousy and hate towards her. Jayy put his hand on mine to move it off of his arm and said "I never thought she would ever forgive me Dahvie, I made her cry because of what I called her. That is why I was cutting myself. I couldn't live with the fact that instead of getting her to stay with me I pushed her as far away as possible,"

I felt for Jayy, I couldn't stand to see him upset because it made me upset. "Why would you think I'd laugh at that?" I say in a small voice. He put his head on my shoulder and held my hand in his "I don't want to talk anymore," I leaned my head against his and we watched the TV in silence.

I really think I have a chance with Jayy, and i am gonna fight to get him. Every day my feelings get stronger for him and I hate that I am too much of a pussy to tell him. I know he likes me a little bit, and I feel I have a better shot with him because let's face it Jayy is a flammin' 100% gay guy and I don't think he would ever date a girl. But I can't get over how much he loves her. Jayy is the only person I want. If Abrielle screws with what me and Jayy have, I'll annihilate her ass. Jayy will be mine.

Me and Jayy watched TV for about an hour before I heard Abrielle open her door. Of course, she just had to find the sluttiest pajamas she could. She was wearing a black tank top with thin, lacey straps and kind of fuzzy hellokitty shorts that showed a little ass. This revealed a lot of tattoos that were hidden by the hoodie and skinny jeans she had on at the mall.

"Am I interrupting something?" she said with a smile on her face as she walked over towards us. What I want to say is _yes you fucking bitch go back to your fucking room and leave us the fuck alone! _But instead I say "Nah," Jayy lifted his head and widened his eyes when he saw Abrielle. "Well you look comfy," he said with a cute giggle. She smiled in return.

She came over and sat next to Jayy and said "So what do you have planned for tomorrow?" I smiled and said in a smart ass tone, "Well me and Jayy have a show tomorrow, What about you?" she scowled at me. "Well can I come?" she asked looking at me with a small smile on her face. "Hells yea that would be awesome," Jayy said as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Where is it at?" she asked. "Mesa, it's like almost two hours away, it starts at ten but we have to get there by seven for set up, rehearsal, and sound check. So we have to leave at like four if we are gonna stop and eat,"

::::Abrielles POV::::

I need to get Jayy to leave the room so I can talk to Dahvie alone. I dint know what his problem is but I am tired of this shit. I haven't been here a day and he is already giving me dirty glares and smart ass remarks. "Jaybe can you get me a lighter," I ask as I pull a cigarette from my waist band. "Yea hang on a sec" he said as he got up to go to his room. "What the hell is your fucking problem," I say trying to be as quiet as I can. He looked at me as if I were insane "What the hell?" he said as he stared at me. "Ever since Jayy Talked to me you have been acting like a fucking five year old! Now what is your fucking problem? Got a little crush on Jayy?" I yell at him, he shifts in his seat and yelled "Why don't you mind your own fucking business you bitch!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jayy asked as he walked into the rom I got up and said "Your little friend here has a crush on you and since he doesn't have the balls to tell you he is taking it out on me," Dahvie got up and yelled "I don't have a fucking crush on Jayy! Why would I like someone like him? I'm not even gay!" as soon as he said that we both turned to look at Jayy whose mouth was wide open.

"What's wrong with me?" Jayy said as his eyes start to water. Dahvie walks quickly towards is room and said "Forget it," as he closed the door. I put my hand on Jayys shoulder and said "Jayy I-," but he brushed my hand off and walked to his rom. What the hell did I just miss?

**HEHE I liked writing this chapter,  
****REVIEW **


	5. The American vs The Italian

**Heyy guys! This chapter was a hard one for me to write,  
because I am HORRIBLE at make-ups and fluffy stuff so this is not my best chapter but bear with me, this is my first story and don't forget to REVIEW:D **

Chapter 5

::::Jayys POV:::: 

I knew it. I knew Dahvie wasn't gay. God I knew it was too good to be true. I buried my face into my pillow and started to cry. I was just about to tell him how I felt about him before Abrielle walked into the room. I know Dahvie is gonna blame this all on her, but it's not her fault. It's my fault. For being so fucking stupid. I need to calm down. I need Abrielle. I need to talk to her. She always knows what to say whenever shit comes up, God I'm so glad she's here.

Why would Dahvie say that about me? What's wrong with me? I shouldn't ask that, I know what's wrong with me. I'm pathetic. I tell people to be true to themselves and always say what's on their mind, but I lie to Dahvie and Abrielle every day and hold all my feelings about them inside.

I lie on my bed and sob for a while, debating if I should go talk Abrielle or Dahvie. I pick up my head to look at my alarm clock and it reads eleven o'clock. "Shit" I mutter to myself. I need to sleep. Maybe if I sleep I'll be able to stop crying. I don't know if Dahvie and I will be able to do the show tomorrow. This is our first actual fight where someone got hurt.

I hear a knock on my door and wipe my face, being careful not to fuck up my makeup, even though it probably is. "Who is it?" i say as I start to get up. "Me," Dahvie said as he opened my door. I lay back down and turned away from him. "Get the fuck out," I said, even though I really want him to stay. I have butterflies in my stomach but not the good kind. "I wanna talk," he said closing the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of my bed. "Why would you want to talk to 'someone like me'" I say in a smart ass tone trying to hold back my tears. Dahvie put his hand on my leg and said "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want Abrielle to know I'm gay," I heard him slap his forehead, obviously knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"What the fuck is wrong with being gay?" I said as I turned toward him. "Nothing it's just…I don't know what to say right now," I laid back down and said "Well you have said enough, so please leave now ," he laid down beside me and said "I won't be able to sleep with you being mad at me," I smiled on the inside. "Well then what did you mean when you said that back there" I said sitting up. Dahvie laid there looking up at the ceiling and thought for a minute. "I was seeing red, Abrielle made me so mad and it just came out,"

Dahvie isn't telling me something and I don't know what it is. "Well I'm not mad anymore, I never was mad Just very hurt," he looked over at me and said, "I'm not trying to be a dick or anything when I ask this, but why did it matter so much?" this is where a normal person would tell the truth, but we all know I am not normal. "Well you are like my brother, and when someone you care about says something like that, it's just very hard to get over," he gave me a disappointed look "Yea a brother," he said in almost a whisper," But you know I love ya bro, and I didn't mean any of that, just pretend it never happened. We cool?" I smiled down at him and said "Yea bro we cool," he jumped on top of me and hugged me "Yay I'm not a hated bastard!" He said in a high voice.

I hugged him back and said "Yes but you just crushed my ribs!" I said. He sat up straddling my hips and smiled. I am doing everything in my power to not get hard. It's very which is difficult because he's shifting his weight from side to side. "You know what Jayy; I am not that fat," I smiled and said "No when you jumped on me you knocked the wind out of me,"

He grabbed my hands and said with a smile "Am I free to go? Are you still upset?" Oh god here it comes. I quickly said "Yes now please get the fuck off of me," he said in a sarcastic voice "No you like it," and laughed as he rolled beside me. "Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed," he said as he rolled off my bed. "Night love," he said as he walked out of my room. "Night," I said as he closed my door. I hope he didn't see my bonner. Its official I am in love with Dahvie Vanity.

::::Abrielles POV:::: 

I have been lying in bed for about an hour and I still can't figure out what I'm missing. And then it hit me. "Oh hell no," I said to myself. I am not letting Jayy slip away from me again. Screw letting Jayy be happy he will be mine or there will be blood. I slipped out of my bed and walked to my door. I poked my head out and saw Dahvie passed out on the couch. I walked over to Jayys room and knocked on the door. He opened the door with his hair wet and in his face, his face clear with no makeup, and only wearing his boxers. "Yes?" he asked with a smile. "I cannot sleep." I said with a sad voice "How? You live in Chicago, it's like four in the morning over there," he said with a laugh. I stuck out my bottom lip as a reply. He sighed and stepped aside.

I got under the blankets and he said "Woa woa woa no that is my side," he said as he stood next to me. "Mine to," I said laughing. He pushed me over a little bit and got into his bed. He turned to face me. "I win," he said. "Did you work it with Dahvie?" I asked. But I honestly could care less."Yea we worked it out," he said as he rolled onto his back and pulled half of me on top of him so I was lying on his chest. He put his arm around me and held me.

Jayy did this whenever we slept in the same bed, or whenever I couldn't sleep. "Jayy I can tell you anything right?" he started to rub my back and said "Of course," unlike most girls I'm not afraid of telling a guy how I feel about him. Even if I could ruin a friendship. "Well what if it is something that could ruin our friendship," I said. "Dear God are you fucking pregnant?" he asked loudly I laughed and said "Jesus Christ no!" he let out a deep breath "thank God! I was about to kick some serious ass," he said with a cute little giggle.

"So what is it?" he asked. I can't tell him now. It's not the right time. I just got here and it would make it to awkward to live with him. "Actually it's nothing." He put his other arm around me and said"Ok. Tell me when you're ready then," I got butterflies in my stomach. "Thanks Jaybe… I love you." he held me tighter and said "I love you too," i smiled and closed my eyes.

::::Jayys POV:::: 

Nothing felt more perfect than this moment. Holding my Abrielle in my arms. I never thought I was ever going to be able to do this again. I can't believe I consider her mine. I always have. She never really had boyfriends. She always turned down anyone who asked her out because she always said she never needed one because she had me. I don't want tomorrow to come. I want to stay here like this.

I also didn't want Dahvie to get off of me. I just didn't want him to feel my bonner freak out. The same reason why I only put Abrielle on my chest. They both have that effect on my. I want them both. I knew the first moment I laid eyes on Abrielle yesterday, I was gonna fall for her. She saved me from suicide when I was younger, she was my inspiration to get into music, and she always knew what to say to me.

Dahvie helped me through a lot of stuff too. He knows how to make me smile and laugh. He showed me how to let go and have fun. My mind is racing again and don't know if I will be able to sleep. How the fuck am I gonna be able to do the show tomorrow? Well, its official not only am I deeply in love with Dahvie but now I am deeply in love with my Abrielle.

God help us all.

**I know, I know not my best chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
If you really like my story tell your friends to check it out:D  
the next chapters will be better, I promise **


	6. One Big Psychotic Family

**What does every person do when they can't sleep?  
ohh ya upload another chapter to ff! The only reason I can upload so fast is because I already have this story written in a notebook, and I have a lot of free time at night. hehe  
I know my last chapter wasn't so good so hopefully this one will redeem it.  
enjoy:D**

Chapter 6

::::Dahvies POV::::

I woke up on the couch, still dressed in all my closed and my makeup probably all over the place. I sat up and flipped my phone open to check the time. It read two thirty. Damn I haven't slept that late in a while. I got off the couch ad wet into my room to go back to sleep. Last night was ruff. I can't believe I hurt my Jayy Jayy like that. Actually what I can't believe is the fact he got hard because of me. It was so hard to pretend not to notice. At least I have an idea about how much he likes me.

I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed to continue dreaming about Jayy. Just as I shut my eyes Abrielle opens my door and yells "Jayy says to get the fuck up right now because we need to leave in two hours and to hurry your ass up in the bathroom," then leaves my room without closing the door. Shit I forgot all about the show! Oh my God that whore from hell is driving with us! I need to get drunk off my ass in order to survive that car ride without killing either her or myself.

I got up, shut my door and walked into my bathroom. It was very hard not to laugh at myself when I walked in front of my mirror. All of my hair was sticking up and my whole face was covered in makeup. I'm debating whether or not to walk out and tell Jayy I was ready to go. He would either freak out or not say anything at all till I was out of the room. He is a control freak when it comes to how we look, but I don't care. I still can't get enough of him.

When I turned on the shower it took a while for it to warm up because Jayy and Abrielle probably showered already. I started to tame my hair and scrap the caked on makeup off of my face. All I can think about is Jayy. I wanted to do so much more to him last night then just sitting on him. I also can't help asking myself, do I really love Jayy Von Monroe? But the answer changed last night. It's not a yes anymore.

The answer now is…with all my heart.

::::Jayys POV::: 

I just finished doing my makeup when I heard the shower running. Damnit Dahvie, I just got ready and you just woke up. i get very frustrated with him whenever we have a show. I like to get there on time but we are always late because of him. My outfit of choice, skinny cut offs with no shirt. Unless we stop somewhere, then I'd put on a sleeveless hoodie.

My hair color is very out dated but I can't seem to find my black purple or blue hair dye. Or my lip rings, now I have to keep in my studs which I have been wearing for a while. When I walked into the kitchen and saw Abrielle on her phone, I froze.

She was wearing one of our large band tees with the sleeves cut off and torn all the way down the sides and tied and the end. Underneath she wore what I guess to be a black with silver polka doted shirt that had no straps and cut about an inch below her, defiantly grade A, titties. Then she had the ripped up skinny jeans she bought yesterday with a bottle cap belt and a chain that hung over her thigh and clipped on her back and front belt loops.

I could tell she cut and razored her hair. It was freshly dyed black with her bangs purple and a little bit of blue on the tips of her bottom layer. Her top layer was teased to the max and I could see she changed all of her piercings. Her eyebrow was purple spikes, her septum was black with black spikes and her spiders were a black stud and silver ring. And her makeup was perfect. She had green and purple eye shadow with bright green contacts and black eyeliner. Her mascara was black, with bright green at the very tips, and a not to heavy shade of purple for lipstick.

"I thought I was missing hair dye," I said. She looked up and smiled "I woke up before you did and started to get ready in your bathroom, and then I found things that I liked," she said. "Is Dahvie done yet?" I ask already knowing the answer "I do not think so," she said. I looked at my phone to check the time and it was three ten. Just as I was about to go get Dahvie he came out of his room also looking incredibly sexy.

"When are we leaving?" he asked as he sat down on the couch, "Well Mesa is almost three hours away and we have to get there by seven, and we are probably gonna want to stop and eat somewhere. It's three twelve now so I think if Abrielle gets some shoes on we should get going," Abrielle said "Heels or flats," while walking to her room "Flats," I yelled to her. When she came out of her room I said "Let's go!" And pulled Abrielle and Dahvie out the door.

::::Abrielles POV:::: 

it took us about three and a half hours to get to the club Dahvie and Jayy were going to. It took us longer than expected because we had some…issues on the way. The car ride was fun Dahvie drove and forgot to put the locks on Jayys window. So every car that had there window open or every person that was walking on the sidewalk got yelled at by Jayy. Dahvie almost crashed he car from laughing so hard so hard a couple times.

When we ate at an Olive Garden for two reasons, to make fun of me while we there, and because Jayy said it was his favorite. We got kicked out because of Dahvie and me. I made fun of the waiters who looked Italian and yelled and pretended not to know English for the first half hour we were there. There was also a violinist playing and Dahvie yelled at him and threw food at him. Then he got up on the table to grab the fake grapes that hung from the ceiling. Jayy and I were in tears from laughing so hard.

Then we ran out gas when we were fifteen minutes away from the club. Normal people would have called someone who was at the club but not us. Jayy took off his pants and wrote _free and clean_ on his stomach. Me and Dahvie started recording when the police showed up. Our car got towed but Jayy got fined for public nudity.

I could not have asked for a better day so far. And I have never felt closer to Jayy. We all talked and got along the whole time. Except at the restaurant, Dahvie and Jayy made fun of me a lot there. It felt like old times with Jayy. Back when were we kids and we just didn't give a fuck.

Today we were like one big happy family. Let's hope this doesn't change, because today was epic. I think Dahvie was tolerating me for Jayy though. I know Dahvie has a thing for Jayy, and I know that they kiss at every concert on stage. But Dahvie step aside, we Italians always gets what we want.

And I want Jayy. I can honestly say I am deeply in love with him. Watch out Dahvie Vanity, because you are in my way.

**That was a fun one to write. I'll update soon!  
Don't forget to review :D**


	7. Kiss and Kill

**Heyy guys! I just want to say thank you for reading my story.  
it is far from being done though, I have a lot planned for further chapters  
don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **

Chapter 7

::::Jayys POV:::: 

It took us way longer than planned to get to the club, but it was so worth it. Even though I would normally be freaking out right now because we were almost late for our rehearsal. "Jayy we have fans who are already here, let's just chill for once. We know all of our songs and we can just wing it on stage like I do all the time," Dahvie took my hand in his a pulled me to a group of fans.

Dahvie and I walked around for a while and talked to fans, then I realized we haven't seen Abrielle since we got here. "Hey Dahvie where is Abrielle," I say as I let go of his hand. Dahvie put his arm around my waist and said "Let her have her fun, I'm sure she is just fine," one of the fan girls said in a high voice "Who is Abrielle? Is she new in your band?" Dahvie laughed hard and said "Naw she wishes," I hit his arm and said "No she is staying with us for a while and we wanted to bring her and I lost her," I said with a giggle that made the girls smile. "Is she a girl friend?" the fan chick asked I smiled and said "Maybe," then walked away leaving Dahvie to answer all of the questions that the girls were yelling out.

I walked around for a while and saw she sitting on top of our car, looking down at her phone. I walked over and said "What's up?" she looked down and glared at me "You ran off with Dahvie before I could even get out of the car," even when she tries to sound mad it's so hard to take her seriously with that adorable Italian accent. I held out my hand to help her down and she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Do not leave me like that again, or I will have to kick your ass," she took my hand and jumped down from the car.

What I am about to say might as well be suicide. Only because I know for a fact that Dahvie will kill me for this. "I know how to make it up to you," I said as put my arm over her shoulders to pull her close to me. "Stand right in front of the stage," she looked up and me and raised an eyebrow, "Why?" she said with a smile. "It is a surprise," she shrugged and said "Fine don't tell me," I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I flipped it open to reveal a text from Dahvie, _IT IS NINE THIRTY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! _And he says I freak out about time. Actually the only reason why I'm not freaking out is because I am with Abrielle. She keeps my sanity in check. "Well Dahvie wants us to start heading inside," she put one arm around my waist and said "Ok, lead the way,"

::::Abrielles POV:::: 

Jayy walked me to where he wanted me to stand, and climbed on the stage where Dahvie was already getting the crowd pumped. "Oh hey look who finally decided to show up!" Dahvie yelled into his mic and threw one to Jayy. Jayy yelled something back but the crowd was so loud I could barely hear him. The crowd started to scream as IDGF started playing and Dahvie and Jayy started to jump up and down and run around the stage, this is my second BOTDF show. I honestly don't like going to loud places like concerts and stuff. This is going to be a long night…

I honestly spaced out during most of the concert till I heard Dahvie yell, "Give it up for Jayy Von Monroe!" I knew that cue. Jayy got his light up hula-hoop and started to dance. He really knew how to move his body. He taught me how to hoop dance before. He got mad because it took him awhile for him to learn and I got it pretty fast. But I taught him how to make contortions look easy. I could watch Jayy dance forever. One look at Dahvie and I knew he was thinking the same thing. He better back off.

::::Dahvies POV:::: 

Keep it together Dahvie. Don't focus on his sexy swaying hips. My pants started to tighten around my waist as Jayy really started to get into his dance. I looked over at Abrielle. I knew what she was thinking. Bitch better back the fuck off because I'm really starting to get pissed at her. I knew she liked him because I can see her flirt with him. She doesn't even try to hide it.

Jayy stopped dancing, when sexting started to play. Our last song, and my chance to kiss him. Me and Jayy were really into this song, I mean we always put emotion into our songs but this was different. We were both so full of energy, but when my solo started I noticed Jayy walked over to the edge of the stage and bent down he held out his hand and lifted Abrielle on stage and walked her over to me when mine and Jayys queue came for us to kiss I shook my head alittle, but he brought both of us to his lips before we could protest. I immediately walked off of the stage and let Jayy finish the song himself.

Why the fuck would he do that to me?

::::Jayys POV:::: 

I knew this was suicide I knew Dahvie would freaked out. I wanted to kiss them both. I couldn't pick which one. But why would Dahvie leave me to finish the song? Our fans were freaking the fuck out by time the song ended. "Thank you all for coming out to watch our sorry asses jump around a stage, I love you drive safe!" I yelled into my mic. Abrielle was frozen so I took her hand and pulled her off stage.

"What the hell Jayy!" Dahvie yelled at me with fire in his eyes. "What?" I say pretending not to notice his rage. He got closer to me "That is our thing! I have let her stay in our house, spend a mall day with us, and even let her come with us here! But that is crossing the fucking line!"

"Guys chill, they can probably hear you out there," Abrielle said, Dahvie immediately turned to her "I want you out! This is all your fucking fault and I want you out as soon as we get home!" I put my hand on Dahvies should "No Dahvie calm down please!" I begged him but he shoved my hand away from him and walked away.

"I am so sorry Abrielle. This is all my fault," I say as a tear ran down my cheek. Abrielle cupped my face with her hands and wiped my tear away. "Dahvie loves you Jayy, he is just jealous," my eyes widened "What? How do you know?" she playfully punched my arm and said " I am a girl I know these things!"

"Well what do I do?" she took a deep breath in and let it slowly. "You talk it out, you tell him how you feel." She looked away from me "Are you ok?" I asked she shook her head, "just go talk to Dahvie," she said in a sharp voice. I knew I couldn't go talk to him yet. I put my arm around her but she got up and walked away. What the hell is going on with her? I need to find Dahvie. I need to finally tell him how I feel.

No, no I can't. Because I need to talk to Abrielle, and tell her I really love her. But I have to talk to Dahvie first, Abrielle if very hard to get calmed down, and she looks pissed.

::::Dahvies POV::::

I got my car keys out of my pocket and walk in the direction of the car. I want to leave. I want to cry. Why would Jayy do that? Why would he kiss her? I didn't think he ever would. I wish I could forget about Jayy and not love him but I just fucking can't! he is way too sweet and sexy and nice. I need to let Abrielle have Jayy. It is so obvious that Jayy loves her and she loves Jayy.

I was half way to the car when I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around ready to tell some fan chick to leave me alone, but instead a pair of lips met mine.

**Bad chapter? Good chapter?  
Let me know!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:D**


	8. Sparks Fly

**Heyy guys! This is personally not me best chapter but tell me what you think!  
I don't see this story ending any time soon,  
but I am trying to update fast because I really like writing this.  
Enjoy :D**

Chapter 8

::::Jayys POV:::: 

I saw Dahvie walking in the direction of the parking lot. I can't go after him. I want to, but I can't. I can't tell Dahvie how I feel because I don't know if I love him more than I love Abrielle. But Abrielle doesn't love me the way I love her, she thinks of me as her brother. God I thought everything would be better if Abrielle came back but, everything is more fucked up. And I know why, it's because when she left I let my feelings for Dahvie get out of control. And I never thought he would ever love me. I didn't even know if he loved me back, if I did know he would be mine already and we wouldn't be in this mess.

But if Abrielle told me she loved me, I would go after her in a heartbeat. So in a way, I love Abrielle more. No I shouldn't say that, because I honestly don't know what I would do. Abrielle is perfect for me. And so is Dahvie. But Dahvie likes me, and I love him so I know what I need to do. "I'm sorry Abrielle," I said under my breath.

I walked in his direction to the car, and when I caught up with him and he turned around and I couldn't help myself. I pulled him to me and kissed him. He jumped back from me and starred at me with his eyes wide "I'm sorry, I had to do that," my heart is beating faster than ever. "Why because you feel bad," he said with a glare._ Ok Jayy, time to grow a pair and hope for the best._ "No Dahvie, I kissed you because….I love you," I held my breath and waited for him to say something but he just stared at me. _I am going to fucking kill Abrielle if he doesn't say anything. _"What?" he said as he took a step closer to me. I slowly let out my breath "I love you, I have for a long time now. And I never told you because I was scared that you would laugh or something,"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said "Jayy I love you to but, you love Abrielle and I don't want to get in the way of what you have with her," I got butterflies in my stomach and I started to shake. I know I am probably going to regret this but, I brought my lips to his and kissed him hard. He pressed his tongue to my bottom lip to coax my mouth open, I parted my lips and he trusted it into my mouth. I let out a low groan when his hands slid up my chest and around my neck. My tight pants tightened around my waist and because Dahvie held me so close, he noticed. He pulled away and looked down. My face heated up fast. He took my hand in his and pulled me towards the car.

::::Dahvies POV:::: 

I can't even think right now. I am about to hook up with the man In I've grown to love. When we got to the car Jayy reached his hand in my back pocket to get the keys. That did it for me and he knew it. When he unlocked the car I opened the door to the back seat and literally jumped in and pulled Jayy with me. I laid down while Jayy closed the door then straddled my hips. "I love you Dahvie. A lot," he said in a low and sexy voice. "Show me," I said with a smile. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was tingling all over. Jayy slowly bent down and kissed me hard. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I moaned. Jayy is a damn good kisser. Better than any chick I have ever hooked up with. I put my hands on Jayys back to pull him closer to me.

His lips left mine and went to my neck. he nipped and sucked at my weak spot while one of his hands worked at pulling off my shirt. He sat up and pulled my shirt off. He looked at me and smiled. He started moving his hips as when he bent down to kiss me again. I moaned when he started to roll hips harder and faster. "Fuck Jayy" I said breaking our kiss. He giggled and moved his lips to my neck. "Do you like that?" he breathed against my neck, "Yes, "I said in a low voice, he giggled and continued to suck at my neck.

I felt Jayys fingers trace the lining of the bulge in my pants when his hips stopped moving. My heart was beating faster than ever and I'm starting to hate the fact that I am still wearing pants. "You really want me to show you how much I love you? " he said with a sexy grin. "Fuck yes Jayy" I said. Tugged at the button on my pants and bent down to lick from me chest to lips, and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

He unbuttoned my pants and slid them down to my thighs. He pulled away from our kiss and pushed himself down to my knees and slid my boxers down to my knees and smiled. But we both froze when we heard the car door open. "Holy fucking shit," Abrielle said. How did we not lock the fucking door! "Ok umm I'll be over there getting wasted. You just continue with that," she said as she slammed the door.

"Fuck!" Jayy screamed as he got off of me. I pulled my pants up and bit my lip. "I thought I locked the door!" I honestly don't know what to say. I'm still in shock. "I have to talk to her," he said opening the door, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in the car "What about me Jayy?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, but he pushed me away and left the car. It is impossible to say how hurt and angry I am. I knew he loved her. And I know he loves me. I jumped up to the front seat and closed my eyes to see if this fucking headache goes away.

::::Abrielles POV:::: 

I didn't even know where I was going. I was just trying to get the fuck out of here. I told Jayy to talk to him not suck him! God I need to leave I need to get to the apartment gather my things and leave. It's my fault this happened. I didn't tell him how I feel and I let him slip away. I told him I liked him before but he took it lightly because we were both wasted.

"Abrielle!" Jayy called after me. He quickly caught up with me and grabbed my arm. "Get the fuck away from me," I said as I spun around. "No what is your problem? You told me to tell him how I feel!" he yelled at me "I know I did but I didn't think that would happen!" I felt my eyes burn as they filled up with tears. "You know what, take me back to the apartment so I can get my things and go," I said trying to calm down. "No! Abrielle I don't want you to go! You just got here," he said in a pleading voice. "No it's just too fucking weird," I said holding back a tear. "Why?" he said as a tear rolled down his face.

"Jayy I didn't even want you to talk to Dahvie," I said. He looked me in the eyes and said "What? Why?" I took a deep breath "Because I love you! And have for a while! But your gay and never showed any signs that you love me so I never said anything! I came back because I couldn't stand to be without you but now I know that you love Dahvie more than me so please take me home so I can get my things," I said unable to keep my tears in. He started to cry when he said "Ok, fine if that's what you want. But it's gonna kill me," He started walking very quickly towards the car. I let out a deep breath and followed.

When we got to the car Dahvie was a sleep in the front seat. I knew it would be very uncomfortable so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I know if I leave Jayy would be a mess. And so would I, but I wouldn't be able to stay knowing that I was too shy to tell Jayy how I feel. Thank God we got our car filled up or I would run back to the apartment, I don't want to be anywhere near Dahvie when he is awake.

Unfortunately he did. "Hey Jayy, how did it go babe," I want to murder him. "She's leaving, just go back to sleep we have two hours before we get back home," "I don't want to sleep I want to talk to you," debating on jumping out of the car. "Dahvie I don't want to talk right now, you need your sleep," I heard Dahvie giggle "Ok Jayy Jayy," then I heard Dahvie kiss Jayys cheek. Fuck my life.

I "woke up" when Jayy stopped the car at the apartment. "Dahvie wake up, we're home," Jayy said pushing on his shoulders. "Give me the keys," I said holding out my hand. He handed them to me with a shaking hand. I got out of the car and ran to my room.

I jumped on my bed and yelled and cried into the pillow. I know I won't be able to sleep. But I won't be able to leave either. I love Jayy too much. They say if you love somebody let them go. Well I want whatever that person was on because that is bullshit. I will never be able to let him go. But I can let him be happy, and that's what I'm gonna do. He is happy with Dahvie, it is going to kill me but I'm gonna see if I can live with my sister. I have to go. And never come back.

He needs to forget about me.

**Don't forget to review :D**


	9. I Love You Jayy

**I hope you guys are liking my story so far,  
like I said I don't see it being done anytime soon. If you like it let me know!  
This is probably my favorite chapter, you'll see why  
This is the first story I have ever written so reviews are much appreciated.  
****ENJOY **

::::Jayys POV:::: 

I handed Abrielle the keys and she ran up to the apartment. I know Abrielle, and she was not bluffing when she said she was leaving. "So are we like a thing now?" Dahvie asked with a smile. All I could do was hit my head on the steering wheel. I really don't want Dahvie to see me cry but I can't help it. "I don't know," I said in almost a whisper. Dahvie unbuckled his seat belt and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked while moving my hair out of my face. "I just got her back, and now she's leaving again," I say as I start to sob. "Jayy she loves you, she's not going anywhere," Dahvie whispered in my ear. I shook my head turned towards him. "Dahvie I know her, she wasn't bluffing." He looked at me and asked "Do you love her?" my face heated up and I looked out the windshield. I shrugged and said "Yea I guess I do, but Dahvie I love you to," he smiled and pressed his soft lips to mine. "I love you to but you're in a shitty situation, and I don't want to pull you to me when you have one eye on her," I laughed on the inside.

Dahvie is right, I am fucked. If I choose Abrielle, Dahvie and I will lose our friendship. No matter how many times he says it's ok, it won't be. But if I choose Dahvie, Abrielle would leave me and I just got her back.

"You know what? This is like a fucked up twilight moment, except we don't look like pedophiles and do a lot of slow motion turns and heavy breathing," Dahvie said with a laugh. I tuned to him and laughed my ass off. He has a point though. "That made my day Dahvie," I said as I kissed his cheek. He looked at me and said "Tell me how you feel about Abrielle," I looked at him and said "Why?" he put his and on my thigh and said "I want to know,"

I took a deep breath and looked into his seductive red eyes. "She is the only reason I am alive now, school was my hell and every day I just wanted to end it. But she kept telling me how none of those fuckers mattered because I have her, and that she would always be there for me no matter what. She helped me through school and kicked serious ass for me," I paused when I felt my eyes start to burn with tears. I swallowed hard and continued. "I knew from the moment she said that to me that she wasn't lying and I felt safe with her. But then I started to depend on her like she was my lifeline. Like I couldn't go a day without hearing her voice," I paused when a tear fell down my cheek. Dahvie wiped it away with his soft thumb.

"She depended on me to be her shoulder to cry on and to lift her up when she was down. And I did, but I was always so much weaker than she was. She took care of me and made sure I was happy. And she was even the first person I told that I was gay, she didn't care, and she looked at me and said 'so? I still love you Jayy'," Dahvie continued to wipe away my tears when they fell. "When she left, I felt like I was missing my other half. I was so empty and lost and I didn't know what to do, I can't lose her again," Dahvie nodded then smiled. "Now how do you feel about me," he said grabbing my chin and pulling me in for a soft kiss. "Well I was in love with you the moment we met. And you always had my back and you always listened to me whenever I had something to bitch about, but I always felt that we had a connection. You always knew what I was thinking and you always knew grow. And they grew so much that it started to hurt every day I knew you weren't mine," I kissed him what to say. Me and Abrielle did grow apart when I met you, but that was only because I let my feelings for you grow. And they grew so much that it started to hurt every day I knew you weren't in my bed," I kissed him softly on the lips and smiled "You make me smile and laugh no matter what. And I love you Dahvie,"

"You want me in your bed?" he asked as he kissed my neck. I couldn't help but moan when he hit my weak spot. "You know we were in the middle of something and never got to finish," he said as he unbuckled my seat belt and climbed on my lap. He straddled my hips and kissed my neck; I slid my hands to his ass and pulled him closer to me. God no what am I doing! This is going to turn out horribly I mean this is what got me in this situation! "Later Dahvie, I got to talk to Abrielle." he pulled away and looked down at me. "If you somehow get her to stay, I promise I will be on my best behavior, but if she does leave, this-"He said pulling my arm up "Better not happen," he said as he kissed my scars. "It won't Dahvie, let's get inside." I pulled him to me for one last meaningful kiss.

Because it is probably the last kiss I am going to give him for a while…._I'm sorry Dahvie. _

:::Abrielles POV::: 

I haven't heard Dahvie or Jayy come in yet so I decided to hop in the shower. I didn't really want to talk to them anyway. I am not mad at Jayy. I am just hurt; Jayy knew we were more than friends. We just never put a label on us. And I won't be able to look at Dahvie after seeing him almost get blown by my best friend in the back seat of a car. Believe me when I say I will have nightmares.

I turned the water on as hot as it will go and let the steam calm me down. I am still shaking and I feel like I am going to be sick. I want to run and scream. I won't be able to look Jayy in the eye. But I know I am Jayys world, and I always will be, so if leave he will be heartbroken. I know I will always be as much of a girlfriend to him as I always have been, but I want so much more.

Jayys bathroom is right next to mine so I heard his shower turn on. I heard him singing but I couldn't tell what song it was. He tapped the wall a few times in a row but I pretended not to notice. I don't want to talk to him. When the shower turned off I heard him start to bow dry his hair and sing some more. I have to admit when he sings and it's not on stage, it melts my heart.

While I start to scrape my colorful makeup off when I hear "If you were in twilight, would you be Edward or Jacob?" my mouth fell open and I started to laugh hard. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I say when I catch my breath. I heard the door close when Jayy said "Just asking," God no matter what Jayy can put a smile on my face. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Umm I am in the shower," I say giggling "Well then get out," he said laughing. "No I don't want to! Now get out of the bathroom and let me be alone!" I heard him take a step closer to the shower and he said "Either you get out and talk to me or I go in and talk to you,"

I knew he was bluffing so I just laughed and continued scrubbing my face. Then I started to hear various zippers being unzipped and metal tapping the ground. My eyes widened, "Jayy what are you doing?" I yelled at him. "Taking off my new pants, I told you if you don't come out I'm coming in," he said in laughter "God Damnit Jayy let me be alone! I am pissed!" he laughed and said "Well your laughing so you don't sound fucking pissed,"

"Jayy go away!" I said laughing hard. How could I hate him? He is the sweetest guy on earth. But a total pain in my ass. A hand reached in the shower and turned the water off. Jayy then said "Oh good you're finished," ok it was very cute but now I really am pissed. "Jayy Von fucking Monroe, get the hell out." Before I could finish my sentence a hand slipped into the shower holding a towel. I sighed and grabbed the fucking towel.

I dried my hair off quickly, wrapped the towel around me and pushed the shower curtain aside. Jayy was leaning against the door in only his boxers. His hair made me smile because when he didn't style it, it was very fluffy. "You take long showers my friend," he said with a smile. I glared at him and said I don't want to talk to you, get out I need to get dressed he walked passed me and got in the shower. He turned towards the wall and covered his eyes. I laughed and pulled on a camisole and shorts.

"You can look now," I said turning off the bathroom lights and walking into my bedroom. I sat at the end of my bed and so did Jayy. "I am so fucking sorry Abrielle. You were not supposed to see that. No one was." I rested my head on his shoulder and said "I am not mad at you. I am hurt." He put his arms around my shoulders and said "I know, but how can I make it up to you?" he kissed the top of my head and held me tight. "By taking me to my sisters tomorrow," I said in a low voice. I felt him start to tremble. "Please Abrielle I need you to stay. Please don't go baby." _Baby?_ That was the first time he has ever called me that. "Jayy, if I stay it will stress you the fuck out. I can't," he lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye. "Abrielle, I love you. You can't leave me," a tear streamed down his beautiful face.

I pressed my lips to his cheek "If you really want me to stay, then I will," he smiled and hugged me tight. I could feel his hot tears against my neck as he started to shake more. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked as he cried. I could never say no to Jayy. "Of course Jayy,"

We crawled into my bed and instead of pulled me onto him; he laid on his side and held me close. He was still shaking and didn't stop till he was asleep. Jayy is so hurt and confused right now, and I know he needs me to stay or he might do something really stupid. Jayy is my angel and I can't live without him, and I know he depends on me. I want to cry because of how hurt he is, I want to cry because half of it is my fault.

As I lay here holding Jayy in my arms I realized how much I actually love him. And how lost I would be without him. We have been through hell and back together and no matter what happens we are inseparable. Jayy is my world. He is my everything. And nothing makes me happier than knowing that he feels the same way. And that he knows I love him. I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered into the darkness.

**Heyy! Now you guys know why that was my favorite chapter,  
:D review and tell me what you think :D **


	10. Play Time

**Heyy! That last chapter was a real cute one and this one is very..…umm….well…. just read it.  
It changes POV's a lot more than normal but I still think it's a good chapter  
don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **

Chapter 10

::::Dahvies POV:::: 

I woke up in the middle on the night in a cold sweat. I am freaking the fuck out. I don't want to lose Jayy. He just told me how he felt about me and now I can't get enough of him. I know he loves Abrielle but, I love him and I don't want some slut taking him away from me. he is mine. No he's not. If he were mine he would be in my bed not hers. I want Jayy to be happy but it's so fucking hard to let him go to her. I need to close my eyes and forget about this mess.

I stared at the ceiling for about an hour before I started to drift into sleep. As I closed my eyes I heard my door open and close. Next thing I know my blankets are tossed off my body and Jayy was straddling my hips. I lifted propped myself up on my elbows and turned on my lamp.

"Can I lay down with you Dahvie?" he said while rubbing my chest. He gave me a seductive smile and I felt myself getting hard. "I thought you were with Abrielle?" I said putting my hands on his hips. He smiled down at me "She got her Jayy time," he laid his long slender body on mine and started to kiss my neck.

I rolled us over so I was on top of him. I sat up and straddled his hips. He smiled up at me and played with the hem of my boxers "I said I wanted to lay down with you," I laughed and said "You started it!" I got off of Jayy and laid down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me close. He kissed me softly on the lips while he slid one hand down to my lower abdomen. He coaxed my mouth open with his tongue and slid it slowly into my mouth.

I let out a moan when the tips of his fingers slipped under my boxers. He slowly brought his hand to the back of my neck and pulled away from our kiss, "sleep, I have plans for all of tomorrow." He said with a giggle. "God damnit Jayy," I said under my breath. What a fucking tease.

::::Jayys POV:::: 

I got up at about six thirty so I could shower and get dressed. I want to take Abrielle and Dahvie out somewhere just to screw around and forget all this bullshit. And then at around ten go to bar and get wasted. Abrielle is a fun drunk but for some reason she's a little bit smarter when she is.

When I got ready I woke up Dahvie and Abrielle at about eight. They showered, got ready, and met me in the kitchen with confused looks on their faces. "Ok this is what's going to happen, at about twelve we are going to Steak and Shake, then we are going to the park and just chilling out for a while then we are going to the mall and play 'how many stores can we get kicked out of by playing I dare you', then we go to a bar and get wasted at about ten," they looked at each other than looked at me.

"Ok sounds good," Dahvie said before returning to his room. Abrielle sat on the counter and pulled me in front of her. "I woke up and you were gone, what happened?" she slid her arms around my neck and stuck her bottom lip. I put my hands on her waist and said "Sorry about that, I had to talk to Dahvie," I said in a low voice she pushed me away and got down off the counter. "Put in a good movie," She said as she sat down on the couch. I rolled my eyes and put in the goriest movie I could find just to piss her off.

When the movie was over she punched my arm very fucking hard and said "Dick," I laughed and said "oh come on you love that kind of shit," she glared at me and walked to the kitchen. "I am hungry," she yelled as she searched the cupboards for food. "Well than lest go get some lunch it's eleven thirty," I walked over to Dahvies room and opened the door.

"Dahvie lets go," he looked at me with sad eyes "Ok," he said in a quiet voice. "Are you ok?" he smiled and said "Yea lets go," I knew something was up but I don't want to push him. "Ok Abrielle head downstairs and start the car," I threw her the keys and she said "Fine," she slammed the door behind her. Dahvie picked up my phone from the couch and held it in his hand.

I smiled and held out my hand, "Gimmie," I said as I stepped closer to him. He smiled a sexy smile and said "I don't know Jayy your gonna have to convince me," he winked at me and put my phone in his back pocket. I put my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him hard. "Can I have my phone Babe," I whispered in his ear. "Not yet," he said with a smile. I slid my other hand down his body and put my hand on his dick. "How about now," I said and I brought his lips to mine. "It's all yours," he said. I retrieved my phone from his back pocket. "let's go before Abrielle flips," he gave me one last kiss and walked to the door.

::::Dahvies POV:::: 

I had to admit the day was going pretty good so far. When we got to Steak and Shake, we immediately were asked to leave. I don't know if it was Jayy belly dancing on the table or Abrielle throwing French fries and the waiters whenever they walked by. Or it could have been me yelling at the people who starred at us.

Then when we got to the mall I was the first to pick a dare. I told Abrielle that she had to buy baby powder from bath and body works and once she paid for it she had to antique the cashier. I have never seen a girl run that fast in heels. Abrielle dared me to kiss an ugly black guy. I thought I was gonna get my ass shot. I dared Jayy to buy ice cream cone and drop in from the top level. Well it accidently hit a little fat Mexican girl and we got chased out of the mall by her fat father. Jayy almost pissed his pants when he saw the look on the dads face.

Jayy wanted to go to the park and chill for a while. He checked the time and it was already five o'clock. We found a bench to sit on and Jayy sat in between me and Abrielle. It was actually fun, Abrielle and I talked for a long time and we really connected. She told me about her childhood and it was brutal. She went through abusive hell wherever she went. Now I see why she depended on Jayy, she had no one else.

Jayy talked about old memories they shared and I was actually interested, the more they talked the more I felt like a total asshole. They really love each other, and I'm starting to wonder if I should mess with that.

When it was eight thirty we decided to head over to the bar. We figured we could leave the car here and walk since that would burn off some time and alcohol on the way home.

::::Abrielles POV:::: 

I had a fun time today, I mean sure we got kicked out of every place we walked into but still it was fun. On our way to the bar I kept getting a weird feeling that something wasn't right. I didn't know what it was but I just didn't feel comfortable. So I took Dahvies hand in mine and walked close in between him and Jayy. Me and Dahvie really bonded and connected and I don't think he still hates me. He didn't pull his hand away or say anything mean.

When we got to the bar it was pretty dark and crowded with really loud crappy music playing. We took the last three chairs at the bar and ordered a round of shots. "Abrielle how long are you gonna stay with us?" Jayy yelled over the loud music. "However long you want me to. As long as I have my laptop I don't have to be at Chicago 24/7," I yelled back. As we drank a few drinks I loosened up a bit and that weird feeling went away.

Dahvie and Jayy were drunk. It was obvious, I knew I should cut them off because I don't like being around Jayy when he is drunk. We have been drinking for like two hours and I feel like I'm the most sober. I knew we should go now but something hit me, last night I texted my sister and told her that I would be staying with her for a while. She is probably freaking the fuck out because we got everything settled and we agreed that I should have been there at ten this morning. I checked my phone for messages but I had no signal. "Hey Dahvie I'll be right back I have to call my sister," I yelled at him. But he looked at me and said "why? I thought you were staying?" I looked over and saw Jayy struggling to keep his head up I rolled my eyes and said "I know but I have to call her!"

I found one of the side doors and walked into the ally to try and get a signal when I got that feeling again. Then all of the sudden and hand pressed on my shoulder and spun me around "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a guy said with slurred words. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and turned my head to see three other guys, "Don't touch me," I said pushing his hand away. He got closer to my face and he reeked like booze. "This bitch as an ascent, even sexier," he said into my ear he grabbed my arm hard and said "We saw you come in with a couple of chicks, you didn't seem happy. So hows about you come party with us so we can put a smile on that pretty face,"

I honestly don't know what to do, I can fight pretty well but not four big drunk guys at once, "Leave me alone dick breath!" I yell as I punched him in the crotch as hard as I could and ran. He was on his knees in seconds, but it wasn't long before the other three caught up with me and dragged me back. "Let me go!" I screamed and kicked but they covered my mouth.

When they brought me back to the guy I punched he stood up and took my phone and slammed it on the ground, "You don't need that anymore baby. Bitch we are gonna fuck you up good," he held my face as he brought his disgusting lips to mine.

**My friend wrote most of the chapter because when I started I got extreme writers block!  
Let me know what you think  
don't forget to review! **


	11. More Than Friends

**I know I left with a little cliffhanger but I got this uploaded fast.  
if you like my story let me know!  
If you have any ideas for me I'll always listen to them  
**

**Chapter 11 **

::::Dahvies POV:::: 

Something wasn't right. Abrielle has been gone for over fifteen minutes. The music started to quiet down a bit when I turned to Jayy, "Jayy, Abrielle has been gone for over fifteen minutes," Jayys drunk face lit up with alert, "What was she doing?" he asked. "Well she said she had to call her sister to let her know that she is staying with us, but she had to find a signal." Jayy looked around the dark crowded bar and said "Well let's check outside and see if we can find her," he said as he grabbed my hand in his and pulled me to the door.

We made my way to the front door and walked out into the dark. "Do you think she went down there?" I said pointing towards the alley. I am honestly worried about Abrielle, no matter how many times I said I hated her, I never wanted her to actually get hurt. In a way, I do care about her a little bit. As we started to walk towards the alley Abrielle came running out and almost tackled Jayy. "Let's go," she said as she grabbed our arms and pulled us in the direction of the car. "We were just coming to look for you, what happened?" I felt her hand start to shake "Nothing, I couldn't get a signal so I walked around for a little bit," Jayy looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, "Well where's your phone? You should have a signal now," she bit her lip and said "I dropped it," I knew she was lying.

When we got to the car she hoped in the back seat and didn't talk the whole car ride no matter what we asked her. Abrielle looked like shit, she looked like she was honestly going to puke when we got back to the apartment. "What time is it?" she asked as she walked to her room. "One thirty," I said just before she closed the door.

"Jayy, you do know something's up with her right?" he looked at me and said "Yeah I know, but she's not gonna tell us, I know her. She won't say anything until she's ready," he walked to his room and shut the door. Great now I'm gonna have to do the right thing and talk to her. Not because I want to but because I know if I do it will make Jayy happy,

I took a deep breath and opened her door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed looking through her IPod. "What do you want," she asked not looking up. "Look, I know we don't like each other and I know you probably don't want to be anywhere near me, so just tell me what happened so I can attempt to help you," she looked up from her iPod and I gasped. Since it was so dark outside I didn't see the purple bruise on her face. "I ran into some drunk guys and it went downhill from there,"

I sat down next to her. "Oh my God, are you ok? Did they….ya know…." She smiled and said "No they didn't do that," I took her hand in mine and said "I'm sorry," she took her hand away and said "Why are you here Dahvie?" I have to admit she looked really beautiful right now. She didn't have hate in her eyes and she looked helpless. "Because I was worried," she looked at me with a confused look on her face "Why?" it's like she wants me to get frustrated with her, I said I was worried what more does she want?

"I don't really know. I guess I don't hate you as much as you think I do," she smiled and put her head on my shoulder. "Dahvie let's face it, you do hate me," I put my arm around her shoulders and said "Not entirely," she giggled and said "Well you really shouldn't, You got Jayy," I sighed and said "No I don't. I asked him if we were together and all her could talk about was you. He loves you. And I don't know when but I know he will show it,"

She lifted her head and looked at me "What do you mean?" as much as I dreaded answering that question I knew I had to answer it. "Well you and Jayy have something that I will never have with him. You can give him emotional support and love him in a way I can't, and sooner or later he is gonna see that," she kissed my cheek and said "You might be a pain in the ass, but you can be really sweet," I think I am really starting to like her, not like that but like a sister.

::::Jayys POV:::: 

Its killing me that I don't know what happened. I know I need to give her space but I need to know what happened. I stripped down to my boxers and washed my face. I need to go and talk to her. Dahvie opened my door and said "Can we talk?" he looked upset. "Yea of course, what's up?" he sat down on my bed and said "I love you Jayy. I'm not just saying that." My face started to heat up. I sat down next to him and said "I love you to, is that it?" he laughed and said "No I just needed to say that, but I talked to Abrielle and she needs you," he looked at me with widened eyes "you talked to her? What happened?"

"Promise me you won't blow up or tell her I told you," I kissed his lips and said "Promise," he took a deep breath and said "Well these guys messed with her, and she got hit in the face," when he said that I was about to go ape shit. "Is she ok?" I ask clenching my fists. "Yea but you might wanna talk to her," I am to pissed to do anything. I think if I talk right now I'll explode.

Dahvie got on my lap and straddled my thighs, he wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered in my ear "How long you gonna keep me waiting for you Jayy Jayy," I got butterflies in my stomach and put my hands in his waist, "not much longer," he started to kiss my neck. He pulled away from me and said "Go talk to her," he got off of me and left.

I opened Abrielles door and walked to the bathroom where I saw her washing the makeup off her face. I walked up behind her and she laughed "Do you ever where clothes?" I smiled and said "Only when I have to," She turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "Please don't ask about what happened," she said as she buried her face in my chest. "Ok," she pulled away enough to look up and my face.

Abrielle looked beautiful with no makeup or contacts, I have always told her that and she never believed me. "You're so beautiful Abrielle," she smiled and said "Ok, if you say so Jayy" I am trying so fucking hard not to kiss her right now, she makes it so hard not to. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Jayy did Dahvie tell you?" she asked while looking at the door. "Umm yea a little," I said as I sat down next to her. She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes "I'm surprised you are not freaking the fuck out," I laughed and said "Well I want to but it wouldn't change anything," I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek. I saw her start to blush and I smiled. She looked at me and said "Jayy remember the first night I was here, and I said that I wanted to tell you something that would ruin our friendship?" my heart dropped because I have no idea what she is about to say, "Yes," is all I could say, I am expecting the worse right now.

"Don't hate me," she said and I started to shake. "Abrielle I love you to pieces, I could never hate you," she took a deep breath and said "It's more of a request," I am getting nervous because there is almost nothing that could affect our friendship, "Ok what is it,"

She looked into my eyes and said "Kiss me," my heart stopped.

**Yes alittle shorter than normal I know but I have been busy and everything sooo sorry  
But don't forget to tell me what you think of my story!  
Do you think Jayy will kiss her?  
Who do you think Jayy will end up with?  
****REVIEW **


	12. Crash and Burn!

**Heyy guys! As of right now I am now making this up as I go along.  
I did have this all written down but I didn't like it so I am changing it.  
I might not be uploading that fast anymore, sowwwy!  
Soo enjoy:) **

Chapter 12

::::Abrielles POV::::

I took a deep breathe. I know I am going to regret this. "Kiss me," I said in a whisper. He looked at me smiled, "You know your pretty luck. If any other girl asked me that I would say no." He leaned in and kissed me softly. I put my hand on his shoulder and he pulled away. Electricity is running through my body. "I love you Abrielle," I looked away and said "Yea I love you to," he lifted my chin so that I was looking at him "No not like that brother-sister shit, I mean I actually love you," He brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard. My head is racing. I honestly have know idea what is happening, all I know is Jayys tongue is in my mouth.

He put his hand around my waist and pulled me on his lap so that I was straddling his hips. I know this is wrong. Dahvie and him have a thing. Jayys lips went to my neck and I moaned softly.

::::Jayys POV:::: 

What the hell am I doing? I'm not a fucking whore! I know this is wrong but I can't stop myself. I can't stop kissing her and feeling her body. She started moving her hips and I got hard. This is going to end badly. In a way I'm leading her on because this will never be able to happen again because me and Dahvie are practically together. Her tongue found its way into my mouth and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped. I can't do this, not because I don't want to but because this is only going to hurt her and Dahvie.

I pulled away and said "You should get some sleep," She smiled and kissed my lips one more time, "Ok Jaybe," she said as she got off of my lap. I knew my face was all red. I walked slowly to the door and tried to calm myself down before I left. "Night Jayy," Abrielle said before I closed the door.

I want to cry, I can't believe I just did that. I just practically just cheated on Dahvie, and lead Abrielle, my best friend who I promised I would never hurt ever again, on. Maybe I am a whore. I walked over to the couch where Dahvie was sitting and laid down. I put my hands over my face to try and calm my headache. "Well someone looks like shit," Dahvie said with a laugh. I just groaned. I feel like I am gonna be sick.

"Whats wrong Jayy? What happened with Abrielle?" _way to much_. I thought to myself. "Nothing," I said in a low voice. Dahvie put his hands on my legs. "Seriously what wrong Jayy Jayy," Dahvie says in a soft voice. "I just don't feel good," next thing I know I feel a familiar weight on my hips. "Can I help," I want to say _Dahvie not now I'm way to fucked up _and I was about to say it but Dahvie started moving his hips in a way that made me moan. He pulled my hands from my face and held them in his.

He looked at me with a sexy smile _Oh God Dahvie why are so fucking sexy! _I know I can't resist him. And he knows it. He bent down and kissed me hard. I put my hands on his hips as he moved them. I moaned and he moved his lips to my jaw and to my neck. When he hit my weak spot I fucking snapped.

I pushed Dahvie off of me and yelled "Get the fuck of me!" I got and leaned agaist the wall because I was about to collapse. "Jayy what the hell? What did I do?" I started to cry and he got up off of the floor and started to walk over to me. "No please stay away from me!" I said. I could barley breathe I was crying so hard. Abrielle came running out of her room. "What the fuck is going on in here!" she walked closer to me and I said "Both of you just don't come near me!" they looked at me with worried faces. "Jayy calm down, what happened?" I punch the wall and ran to my room. I locked my door and buried my face into my pillow and screamed. My emotions have finally exploded.

::::Dahvies POV:::: 

I watched Jayy run in his room but I couldn't move. Abrielle gave me a hateful look "What the hell did you do to Jayy?" Great Abrielle probably thinks I tried to rape him. "I don't know," I said in a high voice. "Did you hurt him? Yell at him? Rape him? What happened!" she yelled. "We were doing stuff and he exploded," her face got red and she said "Ok, he needs space. Don't talk to him till tomorrow. I think that's best right now," I can't stop shaking. "Wait what happened with you two, maybe it's your fault and not mine," her face got even redder and she said "We talked," I know shes lying.

"Just talked my ass. What did you guys do?" even if she says they fucked I don't think I could be mad right now, I am way to worried about Jayy. "We did stuff," I knew it. "Well lets just sit down,watch TV, and calm down, I'll yell at you later." that's an understatement, I was gonna fucking kill her later.

"So what exactly happened to make Jayy explode," I said after about an hour of silence. Abrielle shrugged and said "He's probably hurting," I could have said that. "No fucking shit Sherlock," She took a deep breath and said "I honestly don't fucking know," I know it was my fault. I saw him and he looked like shit. He didn't need sex he needed a friend. Now I think I know why he's falling for Abrielle. She knows what he needs and when. While on the other hand I'm a fucking sex monkey.

"I think you're better for Jayy than I am," I said coldly. "Why do you say that?" I sighed and said "Because you can give him an actual mental relationship. I don't know how to do that," She looked at me and said "That's because I'm a girl. If you have a relationship with Jayy, then he would give you the emotional support because he's girly and sweet and sensitive. That's why in every relationship he's had he always had me be like a separate girlfriend because most guys are dicks,and he needs that part of a relationship. Not just fooling around and shit," I get what shes saying, and now I see why he depends on her.

About a half an hour went by and Abrielle fell asleep. I know that if I don't get some sleep I won't be able to talk to Jayy tomorrow. I got up and went to his door. I listened outside and heard him muttering to himself and crying. I feel so bad for him. After a few minuets I went back to the couch and totally passed out right when my ass sat down.

::::Abrielles POV:::: 

I woke up and flipped my phone open to read the time. It was five thirty-five. I looked over at Dahvie and he was asleep with half of his body hanging off the couch. Damn last night was ruff. I got hit in the face by a drunk person, Made-out with Jayy, Then watched Jayy scream and cry. Well that's a night with Blood On The Dance Floor for ya.

I got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat when I noticed some things were missing. The full bottle of vodka and two bottles of Jack. How much did Jayy drink when I fell asleep? I walked down to my room to grab the cell phone charger I took from Jayy and that was gone too.

"What the hell?" I said to myself I went into my bathroom to wash my face and my draws were opened I didn't see anything missing so I washed my face and went back to the couch. I turned on a light and Dahvie groaned but didn't wake up. The place looked cleaner. Jayys clothes weren't all over the floor. I went down the hall to Jayys room and listened to see if he was awake.

I fell alseep at like three so not much could have happened. I went back into the kitchen to grab a poptart. I unwrapped a package and put one in the toaster. Something doesn't seem right. The apartment feels...empty. I jumped when my poptart popped up. God I'm creeped the fuck out. I walked over to Dahvie and woke him up "Hey did you drink all the jack and vodka?" he rolled over and said "No but I wish I did." I hit his back and said "When did you fall asleep?" he groaned and sat up "Like an hour after you why?"

I ran to Jayys room and knocked on his door. Dahvie laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes "I thought you said give him space," he groaned from the couch. I rolled my eyes and knocked on his door again "Jayy? Are you up yet?" I asked. When he didn't answer I turned the door knob to see if it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

I covered my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. "DAHVIE!"

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Don't hate me for leaving it like this  
I will upload the next chapter if I get a few reviews  
Hehe blackmail!  
No but seriously I will upload the chapter as soon as I can  
Don't forget to review:)**


	13. Gone

**Heyy guys!  
Yes I left the last chapter with a tiny cliffhanger but I uploaded this as fast as I could!  
And if you like my story check out AbbyAndHayley's stories!  
I have read them, and they are amazing!  
This chapter may be a little short but let me know what you think!  
**

Chapter 13  
**  
**::::Dahvies POV:::: 

I just shut my eyes and was about to go back to sleep when I heard Abrielle scream my name. My heart sunk because the scream came from Jayys room. I got up and ran to Abrielle and covered my mouth when I saw Jayys room. It was almost completely empty. Abrielle picked up a note that was on Jayys bed. She said it and started to cry. "What does it say?" I said with a tear running down my cheek. She handed it to me and ran out of the apartment.

_Dear Abrielle and Dahvie, _

_I'm sorry but I can't be there anymore. I'm so sorry I hurt you Abrielle. What happened in your room, was not supposed to happen. But I couldn't hold myself back, I love you Abrielle. With all my heart. Dahvie, I'm sorry I am leaving you. We were just starting to have something but I ruined it. It's not your fault at all. It's mine. I am weak and my heart is trying to be in to places at once. Dahvie, I love you too. Truthfully, I do. I can't be in the band anymore either, Abrielle has an amazing voice and knows all of our songs. She can replace me. Please don't let down our fans like I did. Abrielle will take care of you, but please please please take care of her too. Don't do anything stupid, and keep yourself and Abrielle safe. _

_I took the car but Abrielle has hers there. Please don't look for me._

_I love you both, and I always will. I am soo sorry you guys. Take care of yourselves. And please remember, nobody will ever compare to you to. You are the only people I will ever love. I promise. _

_ Love, Jayy. _

He's gone? I folded the note and started to sob. Abrielle came running to me and said "Dahvie, we will find him. I promise," I shook my head and put my face in my hands and sobbed. Abrielle pulled me in for a hug and wrapped my arms around her and we both sobbed.

::::Jayys POV::::

I don't even know where I'm going to go. I can barley see the road because of my tears. I hope Abrielle and Dahvie are going to be ok. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't be around them anymore. The fact that I had to choose between them was killing me, and I couldn't take it. Abrielle is stronger than Dahvie so I know she will be ok, but Dahvie I know will do something stupid. He will drink himself to death if Abrielle doesn't watch him.

I pulled into a hotel because If I don't get some rest I will fall asleep in the car. I am in no condition to drive anyways. My phone has been going off non stop so I turned it off and threw it in the back seat. I checked in and walked quickly to my room because I was about to breakdown in the middle of the lobby. When I got to the room I threw my bags down and sat on the floor and sobbed.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

_I sat down at the empty lunch table and hid my face in my arms. I hate everybody at this school. Everyone hates me. "Hello," I looked up and saw the new girl. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Can I sit with you?" she asked I looked down and mumbled "Ok but if you do you won't any friends," she sat down with her lunch and asked "Why won't I?" she has a funny voice. I can barley understand what she is saying. But I do recognize her. She moved in down the street from me. "Well know one here likes me," she looked at me with a funny face "Like who?" I think she asked "Everybody," I said in a low voice. "Well then I don't think I want them as friends then, my name is Abrielle Rossi," she said with a smile. "I'm Jeremy," I said in a high voice. She laughed and said "Thats a funny name," I looked away because she is probably gonna leave now. "I think I am going to call you Jay." I smiled and we talked all of lunch. I think I found my first friend._

_~~~~~~Six years later~~~~~~_

"_Happy late thirteenth birthday!" Abrielle said outside of my window. I opened my window and shouted "Where were you?" she smiled and said "I am sorry! I was busy! Let me in so I can give you a hug!" I ran to the front door and she tackled me "Oww bitch!" she laughed and kissed my cheek. We went to my room and I closed the door. Now is the perfect time to tell Abrielle. "Hey Abrielle, I sorta need to tell you something," she looked at me and smiled "Ok," I took a deep breath and said "Don't hate me, or stop being my friend ok?" she looked at me with a confused look. "I would never hate you Jay," I took another deep breath and sat down on my bed. "You are the first person I am telling. I'm crushing on someone...and it's not a girl...I'm gay," I looked away and she sat down next to me and said "Jay I don't care, and I still love you to pieces! And besides it's really obvious," I looked at her and said "oh jee thanks," she hugged me and said "There is no reason to be ashamed of that. If anyone asks say yes I am thank you for asking, and I deal with the crap you get," I smiled and said "you know your amazing right?" she laughed and said "yeah I know" _

I crawl to the bed and sob into the pillow.

::::Abrielles POV::::

I held Dahvie for a while before he walked over to the closet. It looked like he was looking for something then he walked to his room. He came back in a few minuets smiling. "He took my favorite shirt," the smile didn't last long. "We need to find him, I can't be away from Jayy," he walked to his room and closed his door. I walked to my room and looked in the closet where I was keeping my clothes. The purple shirt that Jayy always like was gone. He didn't want to go. He just felt he had to. I laid on my bed and started to cry quietly. I want Jayy to be with Dahvie, but I want to be the other emotional half of the relationship that I always have been for him. I turned on my iPod and played _stay _by_ sugarland. _Then it clicked that I shouldn't leave Dahvie alone so I went to his room

I opened his door and saw him crying on the floor, "Dahvie, do me a favor and keep you door open," he looked up and said "Why should I?" I walked over and sat down next to him. "Because we are going to find Jayy before your next show. And I don't want you dead when we do," he smiled and said "Why aren't you freaking out?" I took a deep breath and said "Because you need a stable friend right now, and I am trying my hardest not to break down. Dahvie hugged me and said "Thank you,"

**Heyy:) So I hoped you liked that chapter.  
Sorry it was kinda short but still, I liked it hehe.**

**So I will upload the next chapter when I can. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:) **


	14. Where Are You?

**Heyy guys:) Soo this chapter took me a while to type because I had some extreme writers block  
But it's done and I tried to make it longer than the last few chapters**

**sorry if it sucks I did my best :\  
Enjoy:) **

Chapter 14

::::Dahvies POV:::: 

It has been a week since Jayy left and I have never been drunker, and Abrielle is on the brink of a mental breakdown. She has been trying to be strong, and trying to keep me from drinking to much. But I can see it in her eyes that she has given up. She is trying to put on a smile and hide her pain but it's not working. I just finished downing a bottle of Jack when I heard Abrielle scream. I walked over to her and she was holding the calendar. "Whats up?" I asked. She looked up and said "Your next show is in a week," Fuck. We haven't found Jayy yet. We haven't even told our fans about this. "What the hell are we going to do?" I can see that Abrielle is drunk off her ass to. She looks like shit. We both do.

I can't go one more day without Jayy. "Abrielle what are we going to fucking do?" I asked as I sat down. She leaned her head on my shoulders and sighed, "Find Jayy," I laughed and said "Yeah that's a perfect plan," a tear rolled down my face. "Well lets see, Jayy is probably in some hotel getting wasted or he has a job somewhere," I sighed and said "If Jayy got a job then our fans would know somthings up. Jayy hasn't said anything online and neither have I." Abrielle got up and paced. "Well isn't he a licensed cosmetic or whatever?" I looked and her and said "Yeah?" she stopped pacing and looked at me. "Maybe he got a job around that,"

I had to get up and leave. All this talk about Jayy is going to make me flip. I went to my room and sobbed. Abrielle literally broke my door so I couldn't close it anymore. I still don't know why Jayy left me. We could have talked about what happened, I wouldn't have gotten that mad at him. I actually wouldn't be mad at him. I would be mad at Abrielle.

Jayy better come home soon. I'm running out of booze and I need my Jayy with me, I'm dying without him. I'm dying to be with him. How could have this happened to me? It's my fault. I should have stayed awake so could have stopped him from leaving. I miss him so much. My tears are coming out like rivers. I can't stop shaking and I feel like I am going to be sick. I don't want to do the next show unless Jayy is by my side. "Where...The fuck...Are...You!" I gasped between my sobbes.

::::Jayys POV::::

I have never felt this horrible. I haven't even left this hotel room since I got here like a fucking week ago. I haven't eaten or slept since I left. Leaving was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I want to go back but I can't. If I go back I think I will have a fucking meltdown. I miss them so much though and I can't even imagine what is happening at the apartment. I hope they are safe. I know Abrielle is taking care of Dahvie but what about her? Dahvie is probably drunk so how is he making sure Abrielle is ok?

I want to get my phone so I can listen to their voice mails. I need to hear their voices. I sat up on the bed and tried to stand up but my legs shook and I collapsed. I'm weak and now I can feel it. I was already thin before but now I look sick and disgusting. I got up and used the walls for support. I feel like if I eat, I'll just fucking vomit.

It took me forever to get to my car. I opened the car to the back seat and the night me and Dahvie got caught by Abrielle flooded my mind. I smiled and cried. I smiled because at least I had that image of Dahvie, and cried because Abrielle was horrified and I almost lost her. I reached for my phone and brought it up to my room. I sat down on my bed and my legs shook from the walking I just did. I plugged it into the charger and turned it on.

"_Jayy where the fuck are you! This isn't funny! Please come back you fucking asshole!" _

"_Jayy answer your fucking phone! We need to talk about this!"_

"_Jayy it has been five days! Please come home! Me and Dahvie need you! Why would you do this?" _

"_Jayy you can't do this to us! You know you fucking miss us to!" _

I listened to a few messages then threw my phone on the ground and it broke. I can't stop crying. I' m surprised I still have tears left. I know I am hurting them and I feel horrible about it. But they need to move on and forget about me. I wish I could do the same.

::::Dahvie POV:::: 

I went out of my room to find something that will knock me off my ass and I saw Abrielle on the couch. She looked like she was having a panic attack and I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe and she was shaking. "Abrielle it's ok, calm down," she shook her head and said "No! No it's...not ok! I...can't take it...anymore," Just as she said that, her phone started to ring. Our heads shot up and we off bolted off the couch to find it. "Where the fuck is you phone!" I yelled at her she ran into her room and looked but it stopped ringing. "Damnit all to hell!" she yelled from her room.

"Did you find it?" I asked as she walked over to me. "I think I threw it somewhere after the last time I called him" I looked behind the couch and saw it. I grabbed it and yelled, "It wasn't Jayy!" Abrielle ran towards me and grabbed her phone. "Well who ever it is left a message left a message!" I walked over to her and said "Put it on speaker,"

"_Hey Abrielle I am actually glad you didn't pick up your phone. It makes this a lot easier. I know you two miss me, and I miss you to but you need to forget about me. I can't come back, things were not going well. And I know Dahvie will just say I come back and you go but I can't do that because it wouldn't be fair to you, take care of yourselves,I love you both so much. Bye." _

I started to cry about halfway through the message. Jayy sounded so weak and sad. This is killing him as much as it is killing us. So why doesn't he just come back to me? Abrielle was smiling a creepy smile and I yelled "why the fuck are you smiling!" she looked at me and said "Because we are dragging his ass back here!" I looked at her with a confused look and said "How the fuck do we do that? He said he is ever coming back!" she gave me a half smile and said "That fucker called from a hotel phone, all I have to do is Google the number, haul our asses there, and beat the ever loving shit out of him," my heart stopped. "Wait why would he do that? Then he knows we could find him," she ran to the computer and said "Jayys mind is probably all over the place, and he probably broke or lost his phone,"

we both ran into our bathrooms to fix our shitty looking faces and hair. We got dressed and met outside. "Ok which one of us is sober enough to drive?" she said. We bother laughed a little so she said "Ok let me rephrase that, who is sober enough not to crash the car?" I laughed and pointed at her. She smiled and got into the car. I got in and couldn't stop smiling. I am finally going to get to see my Jayy. "The hotel is an hour away so why don't you sleep for a little bit. Even with all that make up on you look like shit." I smiled and closed my eyes.

::::Jayys POV::::

It has been about a half an hour since I left Abrielle that message. I already regret it, but it had to be done. As soon as I get to a computer I'll get online and tell my fans I'm done. I can't believe it's over for me, I don't know what I am going to do. I have a lot of money saved up so maybe I could get a new apartment and get a fucking job. I thought doing this would make me feel better but I feel even worse than I did before.

I laid there for an hour till I heard a knock on my door. I tried to get up but I fell again. My legs are shaking and I think I am about to vomit. I tried to use the wall again but my arms can't support my weight. I finally used the bed to get me up and the knocking turned into pounding. "Chill the fuck out I'm coming!" I yelled. I think it's that Mexican women who cleans the rooms, God she creeps me out.

I finally got to the door and opened it. It felt like a fucking bowling ball hit my face, and I fell on my ass.

**I think we all know what just happened. **

**Was it Abrielle? Or Dahvie?  
Let me know what you think  
Oh and I'm going to start a new story soon. The idea came to while listening to BOTDF.  
It's going to mainly focus on Dahvie though.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:)**


	15. Don't Mess With A Cranky Italian!

**Heyy guys! I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing!  
I hope you like it so far!  
Check out my new story Have We Met? And tell me what you think. **

Chapter 15

::::Abrielles POV:::: 

When we got to the hotel I thought Jayy would have realized he called from the hotel and left. We ran up to the man at the front desk and I yelled "We are looking for a friend but we don't know which room he is in," he looked at me and Dahvie with a disgusted look on his face, I really want to punch him "Name?" he said as he walked over to the computer. "Jayy Von Monroe," he looked at the computer and sighed, "third floor, first door in front of the elevator," I smiled and ran to the elevator. Dahvie was right behind me. When we got in the elevator I turned to Dahvie and said "I am going to kick his ass," he smiled and said "Don't hurt him that badly," When the elevator opened I said "No promises,"

I knocked on the door and waited. I have butterflies in my stomach and I am shaking everywhere. I haven't seen Jayy in a fucking week. My feelings are a mixture of pissed off, excited, and sad as hell. When he didn't answer the door I started to pound on the door very hard and I heard a voice yell out "Chill the fuck out I'm coming!" I smiled and continued pounding on the door. When he opened the door my anger took over and I punched him in the face as hard as I could, "Oww motherfucker!" he yelled when he fell on the floor. Dahvie ran past me to help him up, "Holy shit Abrielle I said not to hurt him!" he said with a laugh. "And I said no promises," I said in a cold voice. "You help him pack I'll check him out," when I turned to leave Jayy said "No stop! How the hell did you guys no I was here?" I turned around and said "You called from that phone," I said pointing to the phone on the desk. I turned and left.

I am mad at Jayy. He practically almost killed Dahvie, and almost forced me into a mental breakdown. But I am happy that we found him. When I got to the front desk I said "I am checking out Jayy Von Monroe," he looked at me with the same disgusted face he gave me before and I said "Keep looking at me like that and your head will find it's way up a horses ass!" he huffed and went to the computer and I gave him my credit card. I won't make Jayy pay me back but he better explain himself.

I sat in one of the empty chairs and waited for Dahvie and Jayy. I am worried about Jayy, he looked so thin. Like scary thin. I want to cry really badly because I am happy to finally see him, but I also have to except the fact that Jayy isn't going to be mine anymore. I don't think we could ever have the relationship we used to have.

::::Dahvies POV::::

I Helped Jayy off the floor and we sat down on his bed. I looked at his and he looked horrible. He was so thin and shaky. He buried his face in his hands and cried. I rubbed his back and asked "Why did you leave Jayy?" he looked at me and said "I couldn't take it anymore," I put my arm around his shoulders and said "Couldn't take what?" he moved away from me and said "You and Abrielle! And the fact that I have to choose between you two," I looked at him and said "Jayy you don't have to," he started to cry harder when he said "Yes I do! Because I want to be with both of you! I really love you both!" I smiled and said "Jayy, Abrielle lives in Chicago. And she will always be here for you whenever you need her, we both know I suck at that emotional crap." he smiled and said "I guess your right," I smiled at him and asked "Will you come home?" he nodded and said "Yeah I will," I packed for him because he could barley stand on his own. "Oh and Jayy, if you ever leave me again I will have to hurt you with hairspray and a lighter," he giggled and said "Ok Dahvie," I helped him up and we walked to the elevator.

I can't even say how happy I am now that I have Jayy with me. But he is not of the hook. Me and Abrielle still half to talk to him together. We need to take him out to eat somewhere, he is way to thin. I will force feed him if I have to. I think it was the combination of not eating and stress that got him to be this thin. I feel so bad for him. When the elevator opened we heard yelling and screaming so we walked as fast as we could to the lobby. When we got to the lobby Abrielle and the guy at the front desk were screaming at each other. I couldn't even understand what they were saying. Jayy and I walked over to them and grabbed Abrielle. "Ok Abrielle say bye-bye to your new friend," I said as I dragged her out the door. She yelled something in Italian on the way out.

"What the hell," I said to Abrielle. She looked at me and said "Ok he made a remark about how I was dressed and I went ape shit, no big deal," Jayy laughed and Abrielle stared at him and said "Your really lucky Dahvie is between us," I hit her arm and said "Play nice, we are going to eat somwhere and we aren't going to talk about this till we are home," She starred at me then stormed away to the car. "We will take the car out to lunch and I think Abrielle might just go back to the apartment," Jayy nodded and said "Yeah I don't think she will ever forgive me," I laughed and said "Ya think?" we got to the car and I helped him into the passenger seat. "I'm gonna talk to Abrielle real quick, you better keep your ass in that seat." I said as I closed the door. I ran over to

Abrielle's car and tapped on her window. She rolled it down and said "What," I smiled and said "Are you coming with us to eat?" she looked at me and said "Yea I guess," I looked her in the eye and said "Your gonna be ok right?" she sighed and nodded. I tapped her nose and said "Follow my car," she nodded and rolled her window up.

::::Jayys POV::::

I can't believe I was stupid enough to call on the hotel phone. As much I want to deny it, I am happy they found me. I know that Abrielle won't stay mad at me for long. At least I hope she doesn't. I don't know how Dahvie feels about this. Dahvie is really good at hiding his feelings, so he could be really pissed at me or he could be really happy to see me. I jumped when he opened the car door. "Is she coming?" he nodded as he closed the door. "Yep and she promised to play nice so I don't think you'll have to doge knives at the restaurant," I smiled and looked at Dahvie, "Dahvie, are you mad at me?" he bit his lip and said "We will talk later," tears stung my eyes and my heart sunk. "But I am happy that your ok," he said as he started the car.

The car ride we uncomfortable. I could tell Dahvie was pissed off. He didn't say anything to me and when I asked him something all he said was 'we will talk later'. We ate at a Denny's and that was worse that the car ride. Abrielle starred at me the whole time with an angry look, And Dahvie still wouldn't talk to me. I think me leaving caused more pain to them then it did to me. Dahvie made me eat so fucking much that I feel like I am literally going to explode. When we left I finally decided to try and talk to Abrielle in the parking lot, but that got me a big fuck you and an elbow to my ribs. I hope Dahvie doesn't let her murder me. I can honestly say I am scared shitless to go back home. Mostly because I feel like they plotted my death, and also I don't want to see how much they drank.

When we pulled up to apartment Dahvie and Abrielle parked next to each other. Abrielle got out of her car and headed up to the apartment. Dahvie sat in his seat and stared at me for a moment, then said "Where do we stand?" I looked at him with a confused face and said "What?" He looked like he was about to burst into tears. He bit his lip and said "What am I to you? Obviously not much if you could leave so easily," Tears rolled down his face and I got really angry. "I didn't want to leave!" I yelled he looked away from me and yelled back "Then why the fuck did you?" I started to cry. I don't want to yell an him and I don't him to yell at me. "Because I couldn't handle you and Abrielle anymore!" I said as I tried to calm down. Then I added "And Dahvie you are my everything, I never ment to hurt you or Abrielle,"

He laughed and said "Oh really? You expected us to be ok with you leaving?" I unbuckled my seat belt so I could sit up and face him. "No I didn't expect you to be ok, but Dahvie I love you. Leaving was the hardest thing I ever had to fucking do!" he unbuckled his seat belt and faced me. His makeup was running down his face and he was crying hard. I wiped his face with my thumb and he said "I love you to, but we can't have a relationship if you are just gonna freak out because of Abrielle," I shook my head and said "Dahvie I made a mistake, but I promise if you give me another chance I won't make that mistake ever again," he smiled and kissed my lips. "We'll see," he said with a wink. He grabbed my bags and got out of the car.

**Aww at least Dahvie is happy.  
What do think Abrielle is gonna do when her and Jayy talk?  
Let me know what you think!  
Check out my new story too and let me know if you like it:D**

**_Don't forget to REVIEW:)_**


	16. The Talk

**Heyy guys I just uploaded a new little thing,  
so make sure check it out.  
**WARNING**  
If you do read, it do not listen to the song My Immortal by Evanescence,  
I made that mistake while writing it:'(  
So check it out and make sure to review:) **

Chapter 16

::::Abrielles POV::::

When Jayy walked through the door I really wanted to hurt him but I promised Dahvie I wouldn't. I pointed to the couch and said "Sit," he and Dahvie slowly walked over and sat down. Jayy didn't look me in the eye. "I don't even know where to start," I said trying not to cry. He looked at the floor and Dahvie put his arm around him. I smiled on the inside. "Lets just start with why the fuck would you leave?" he looked up and had tears rolling down his face. "Because, I was overwhelmed. I was freaking the fuck out," he said in almost a whisper. "We could have talked! You didn't have to fucking leave us! Jayy we went through fucking hell!" I yelled his face went from sad to angry. "I didn't want to be around because of what happened with us. That never should have happened but it did. And then after that happened, me and Dahvie started doing stuff and I felt like a fucking whore!"

Dahvie wiped away his tears and leaned his head on Jayys shoulder. "Jayy I knew that was going to be a one time thing and it was my fault not yours. If anything, I was the whore." Jayy smiled and shook his head. "I thought that if I left you two would be ok," That did it for me. "Fine? FINE? Dahvie almost drank himself to death, I was fucking manic and had a mental break down! What the fuck would make you think that the two people who love you to fucking death would be ok if you left!" I nearly screamed at him.

He looked at me for a few seconds before saying "I didn't mean you would be fine at first, I ment you would be better off without me. And I went through hell too! Leaving was the hardest thing I ever had to do!" Dahvie opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a look that said _stay the fuck out of this!_ "Then why would you leave? Why didn't you just talk to us?" I said trying to calm down. Jayy shut his eyes and said "My mind was all over the place. But I felt like I needed to be alone, And I didn't want to hurt you two. Abrielle I know you have feelings for me, and so does Dahvie,"

I laughed sarcastically and yelled "Jayy you are GAY and I live in Chicago! As much as I hate to admit it we could never have a physical relationship. But Jayy we have always had an emotional relationship and I'd be happy with just that." he nodded and said "I know," I wiped my face and said "Jayy if you are happy with Dahvie, great. I can and will put my feelings aside for your happiness," Jayy looked at me and said in a small voice "But what about your happiness?" all this time I have never really stopped and thought about me. "Jayy I am happy with just being able to call you my brother,"

"But Abrielle I love you to. The same way I love Dahvie," I sighed and said "But it would never work, and you know you love Dahvie in a different way you love me." he shook his said and said "But I need you Abrielle," I smiled and rolled my eyes "I know you do but you really just need me to be the same Abrielle I was before I moved," Jayy shrugged and I said "Jayy you and Dahvie can have a lot more then we could, don't let go of him. You know you love him more than anything,"

Dahvie got up and laughed "But let's face it Jayy. I am an idiot, a fuck up, and horrible with relationships and words, but while you were gone I finally realized why you love her so much. She took care of me, put me before her and listened to me bitch about you no matter how late it was. And she was everything I know we both need." he looked at him with a confused face. "What are you trying to say?" Jayy asked. I don't even know what he is getting at. "What I am trying to say is Abrielle will always be there for you. And I hate myself for being such a jerk to her because I wish I grew up with someone like her,"

I smiled and looked back at Jayy "Jayy he is right, I will always be your life line and your shoulder to cry on. I am just really upset that you didn't already know that. I will be there for you when you need something more than Dahvie just listening to your problems and telling you it will be ok, when you both know it won't be," Dahvie shrugged and smiled. "I want her to stay just as much as you do because we both need her," I looked over at Jayy and said "Now give me hug and lets pretend this never happened ok?"

Jayy got up and hugged me. I kissed his cheek and let go of him. I walked over to the counter and grabbed my keys. "Now I am going to go for a little drive and lets you to "catch up"" I smiled and walked out of the apartment. I know we should have talked a little bit more but that might have started a lot more fights then needed. I know I am probably going to regret letting Dahvie have Jayy but I am lucky enough to say that I know Jayy Von Monroe.

I love Jayy, and I know he loves me to. But it's just fair to let Dahvie and him be together. They deserve each other. And I did get one good thing out of Jayy leaving, I got Dahvie. We are almost as close as me and Jayy are. I could never be happier.

I got into my car and started to pull out when my cell buzzed. I got a text from Dahvie saying _'thank you! Be careful and drive safe. Do not go to a bar! If you do I will murder you ass!_' I smiled and turned off my cell. Yup nothing could make me happier right now.

**Heyy guys! I hoped you liked that chapter it was hard for me to write.  
Only because I got writers block half way through and started to write down random crap.  
Check out my other stories and tell me what you think  
I am thinking this story will end at chapter 20.****  
_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:)_**


	17. It Finally Happens

**MY CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN FOUND!  
I plugged my flashdrive into my dads laptop and they just showed up!  
So I am happy but the most important thing is that I can update my stories:)**

**So I hope you like this next chapter I went through hell to find it:)**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 17

::::Jayys POV::::

When Abrielle walked out of the apartment, I picked up my bags and walked to my room. I stripped and got in the shower. I turned it on as hot as it would go. It feels good to be home. I know that Abrielle is still mad at me but I'm happy she was able to forgive me. And I'm also happy her and Dahvie are getting along. And as soon as I get out of the shower I am going to fucking sleep. I haven't slept since I left and It would do me good even though I know I probably won't be able to because I want to spend the night with Dahvie.

God my head is racing. I have so many things I have to say to Abrielle and Dahvie. I need to know that Abrielle isn't mad at me. Tomorrow I think I am going to spend the day with her. I have no idea when she is leaving so I need some one on one time with her. We really need to catch up and rebuild our friendship. Even though that is probably long gone.

Dahvie might get jealous, but I don't care. Me and him are spending the night together,hopefully. He needs to know how sorry I am. I hurt him so badly. When I walked into the apartment, all I could smell was alcohol. Was Abrielle right? Did he almost drink himself to death? I hate myself for doing that to him. But all that matters is that I am here to stay. And I need Dahvie to know how much I care about him and how much I love him.

I started to scrub my face when the bathroom door open and close. "Hey Jayy we still need to talk," Dahvie said in a low voice. I sighed and said "I thought we already did," he let out a small laugh and said "Yeah but I have a few questions," I washed the soap off my face and said "Ok," I heard him tapping on the mirror. "Do I have to worry? Are you like mentally stable now?" I laughed and said "I am here to stay Dahvie." he giggled and said "Thats good. And ummm...I have another question," he sounded nervous. "Ok shoot,"

He didn't say anything for a moment but then he asked "Are we like...together?" my face heated up and I got tingly all over. "Well I want to be," I said with a smile. "So is that a yes? Are you my boyfriend?" I smiled and said "Yeah I am," I could feel him smiling. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" I bit my lip and said "Well actually I was going to spend the day with Abrielle." he sighed loudly and said "Jayy, really?" I smiled and said "Dahvie I thought you to were cool," he huffed and said "Well we are but I wanted to spend time with you,"

I started to lather shampoo in my hair and said "Well we're going to spend the night together," he said "Yeah but still. How long is she staying anyway?" I rinsed out the shampoo and said "I hope she stays till her birthday, that's less than two months," he sighed and said "Ok well I'll leave you to you shower, so when you're done I'll be watching TV," and then left.

He didn't sound angry when I said I was spending the day with Abrielle but he didn't seem happy either. I don't want him to be pissed at me tonight. I don't even want to think about him right now. Right now I just want to enjoy my shower and clear my head.

I got out of the shower after the water started getting cold. I grabbed the pair of boxers that were on the floor and stepped out of the bathroom and froze. Dahvie was laying on my bed in only his boxers. I laughed and said "Can I help you?" he smiled and said "Yes actually. We have some unfinished business," I smiled and walked to the bed.

I laid down next to Dahvie and said "Hmm I don't know what you are talking about," he giggled and got on top of me. "Does this ring a bell?" he brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly. I smiled and said "No, I think you have to refresh my memory" he moved his hips in a circular motion and kissed me hard. I parted his lips and shoved my tongue in his mouth. A low moan escaped my throat as he started sucking on my tongue. I know Dahvie could feel me getting hard, he responded by moving his hips harder and faster. I moaned and Dahvie broke our kiss. "Remember now?" he asked with a smile. I leaned up and licked from his bellybutton to his neck and sucked at the soft skin. Dahvie moaned as I hit his weak spot. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and tugged gently. I moved my lips to his and he shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I pushed him back so that I was on top of him. I looked down at the large bump in his boxers. "Now...I...remember," I said breathlessly. I bent down and kissed him hard. I slowly slid my hand down his body and cupped his erection. He moaned into my mouth. I squeezed gently and he tipped his head back and I kissed his neck. "Fuck...Jayy," he gasped. I smiled against his neck and squeezed harder. He thrust his hips up to my hand and I giggled. I slid myself down to his knees and pulled his boxers down.

We all know what happens next.

::::Dahvies POV::::

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Jayy was holding me in his arms. Last night was the best night of my life, and I still can't believe it actually happened. Me and Jayy actually fucked. I have been waiting so long for it to happen. I kissed Jayy on the cheek and he woke up. He looked at me and smiled. He kissed me on the lips and said "I love you," I smiled and said "I love you too," we satyed like this for a few seconds before I got up and said "I think Abrielle made breakfast," Jayy sniffed the air and got dressed. I smiled and pulled on my boxers and a robe that Jayy handed me.

When we went to the kitchen Abrielle was sitting on the counter texting with a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Me and Jayy walked over to the table and sat down. Me and Jayy picked up a fork and started to eat but Abrielle slapped us and said "No!" we both looked up at her and with scared faces. "What the fuck?" I asked as she took the plate away. "Only anal virgins get eggs!" she said with a smile.

Jayy looked at her and said "Well I don't kn ow about Dahvie but I-" Abrielle cut him off and said "Oh shut up," I laughed and said "That's not fair!" I got up and slapped the plate down and she looked at me like I was insane. "Why would you do that!" she squealed. Jayy laughed hard and I yelled "If non anal virgins are not allowed to have eggs then neither are non vaginal virgins!," she lokked at me and said "I am a vir-" Jayy cut her off and said "Do not even go there Abrielle!" she laughed and said "How would you know?" Jayy looked at her with a serious face. "I remember your sixteenth birthday, you hooked up with your friend Brandon,"

Her face got all red and she said "I'm not cleaning this up," me and Jayy laughed as she went and sat down on the couch. "Now you get to make me more," she yelled. Jayy started cleaning up the mess that was on the floor and I said "Bitch please,"

When Jayy was done cleaning he made us all eggs. When Abrielle sat down she said "Thank you mommy-Monroe." he giggled and said "Hey I want to spend the day with you today," she looked at her phone and said "It's already one so what do you want to do?" he shrugged and said "Well lets just drive till we find something to do. By the way when are you leaving?" she shrugged and said "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. How long can I stay?" I swallowed my food and said "As long as you can would be great." Jayy looked at me with wide eyes and Abrielle said "Well I was working non stop for the past six moths to write my novel and to get the promotion at my work so my boss is giving me till late November," me and Jayy smiled and said "Nice,"

"Well I'm finished here so I am going to go get dressed and stuff so then we can get going," Jayy smiled and said "Cool," when I heard her door close I said "So what am I supposed to do while you two are gone?" he kissed me and said "Sleep, run , shop , walk around, do random shit, I don't know. Do something." I laughed and said "fine I will entertain myself," he kissed my cheek and got up "I am going to go get dressed,"

I am actually really happy Abrielle is staying for a a whole four months. Warped tour starts soon and I can't wait for her to go. I don't think she has ever gone and it would be fun. Everyday she is becoming more like a little sister to me, and I am happy we have that relationship. I am also happy because Jayy is actually my boyfriend now. I have been waiting for two years and it's finally happening. I know I want to be with Jayy for the rest of my life.

Wait a second did I really just think that?

**I know I mentioned Warped tour but I am not going to talk about that till the last chapter  
The story is going to end at chapter 21 :( sad face.  
I hope you like the story please review and tell me what you think:)  
But you should check out the little thing i just uploaded, it's a poem about BOTDF.  
**


	18. One on One Time

**I wish I may, I wish I might **

**Meet Blood On the Dance Floor and watch them sing all night :( **

**No but seriously I want to meet them so bad it hurts!**

**Even though I already know I never will (sad face)  
Anyway here is the next chapter! ENJOY:)  
**

Chapter 18

Abrielles POV

It took about a half an hour to me to get dressed and ready. I don't know what me and Jayy are going to do today but I have to admit I am excited. I should be freaking the fuck out , I mean I can't believe I finally lost Jayy I acted like it didn't matter all that much but I am literary dying inside. But I am just happy he is home and that he wants to spend time with me. And even if he is taken, I will still love him like I always have.

I walked out of my room and saw Dahvie sitting on the couch in only his boxers. His hair is a mess and he didn't look happy. I smiled and sat next to him. "Well you don't look happy," I said with a giggle. He stuck his bottom lip out at me and said "I'm not, you two are leaving me home alone," I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. "Now tell me why your really upset," he sighed and put his arm around me "Well me and Jayy are together now, and well I need to know if your like ok with it or not." shrugged and said "I'll get over it," he shook his head and said "I don't want you to just get over it, Abrielle." I lifted my head and said "Dahvie, I want you and Jayy to be happy. And you make each other happy, and that's all that matters," he shook his head and said "Well what about you? You matter too," I laughed and said "I'll find somebody Dahvie, don't worry about me," he looked at me with a sad face and shrugged. "I'm gonna buy you a cat for your birthday," I laughed and asked "Why?" he laughed and said "So you don't die completely alone," I laughed and said "Aww thank you, I think?"

Jayy walked out of his room and said "Lets go," I jumped off the couch and asked "Where are we going?" he laughed and said "We need to shop for Warped Tour!" I rolled my eyes and Dahvie jumped off the couch "What? I need to shop too!" he yelled. Jayy laughed and said "You can shop later," he grabbed my arm and rushed me to the door. "Bye Dahvie have fun!" I yelled as I got shoved out the door. Dahvie opened the door, yelled very loud then closed the door. Me and jayy laughed and yelled back.

Jayy got in the drivers seat of my car "We are going to be gone all day by the way" he said as I got in the car. "Where are we going?" he smiled and said "The mall, and lets try not to get kicked out this time," I laughed and said "Agreed,"

When we got to the mall a group of kids saw Jayy and swarmed him for his autograph. He signed a couple stuff and took a few pictures. One of the fans asked "Are you dating?" Jayy laughed and said "No I'm going out with Dahvie," the fans screamed and Jayy pulled me towards the mall. "Wow they were annoying," I said, Jayy laughed "Yeah they were but I love all my fans," I would hate to be famous and have a lot of people crowd me. I don't know how he does it.

It was about two when we got done buying almost the whole mall. Jayy and I sat down on a bench and I said "I am tired and I am hungry," he laughed and said "Yeah I know you hate shopping," I do hate shopping, but only because I have to try everything on. "Well I don't completely hate it," his smile faded and he said "Are you happy Abrielle," I rolled my eyes and smiled. I don't want to be lectured by Jayy to. "Oh my God yes I am happy! I'm completely ok with you and Dahvie dating! You don't have to worry about me," he looked me in the eye and said "I know you Abrielle, your not happy," I bit my lip and fought back tears "You know I don't wan to talk about this here," he gave me a half smile and said "Let's go get something to eat," I sighed and nodded.

Jayy pulled into an IHop. He stared out the window for a while. He turned to me and said "Like I said , I know you. And you are not happy at all. I can see it in your eyes Abrielle, and your hurting." I smiled and said "What are you getting at?" he shrugged and said "I know you want me to be happy but I can't be happy until you are." I felt a hot tear stream down my face. I shook my head and said "Jayy I'll be fine. I'll find somebody someday." he sighed and said "Abrielle if you don't want me to go out with Dahvie I can-" I cut him off and said "No Jayy I will be fine. I'll get over it soon. You make Dahvie happy and he makes you happy," I said as more tears came rolling down my face. "But you just have to promise me something," I said wiping away my tears. He nodded and said "Anything," I took a deep breath and said "Don't forget about me when I go back to Chicago. Just because you have a boyfriend now doesn't mean you can just blow me off. The only reason I didn't want you to go out with Dahvie was because I thought I would lose you," Jayy smiled and said "I would never do that. You will always be the most important person in my life no matter who I'm with,"

Even though I know he is just saying that but it made me happy. I smiled and said "Thank you," He smiled a dorky smile and asked "Abrielle love Jayy again?" I laughed and nodded. He leaned over and gave me a quick hug and said "I want pancakes," as he got out of the car. I rolled my eyes and and opened the car door.

**Heyy i hoped you liked that but i have a question,  
I know i said i wasn't going to talk about warped tour but do you want to read about it?  
Should I do a chapter on it? Does that sound interesting?  
And one more thing, if i don't meet BOTDF soon i might die.  
And then the next update won't come D:  
OH NO!**


	19. Therapy With Dahvie!

**I just want to say that after this, I cannot update.  
And that is because I need to know if I should do a chapter about them at warped tour.  
I said I wasn't going to but If you guys think that would be a fun chapter let me know!  
Review or message me if you want to read about that.  
Thanks! **

Chapter 19

::::Jayys POV::::

Abrielle got out of the car and said "Hey you know what? Can we just head home?" I turned around and asked "Why?" but I think I already know the answer. "I am not that hungry," Now that actually means _you made me upset now take me home so I can cry in a corner while you blow you boyfriend. _See she's just to nice to say it. "You said you were hungry," I said as I walked over to her. She shrugged and got in the car. Great.

"Why are you pissed?" I asked with a laugh. She shot me a dirty look and said "I'm not pissed. I just want to go home." I sighed and shook my head, "Whats your problem? Seriously don't bullshit me," she laughed and said "Just drive the damn car," I rolled my eyes, pulled over and shut the car off. "Talk to me," she unbuckled and turned towards me. "Ok fine, I'll talk. I'm pissed because you left and now expect everything to be ok between us. Just because you are all happy and in a relationship doesn't mean that all of our problems are gone! Now drive the damn car and take us back to the apartment." I laughed and said "Why do you think I came with just you! I wanted to spend time with just you and talk to you! Me and Dahvie worked out our problems, that's why we are happy. Why won't you just talk to me?" she buckled her seat belt and crossed her arms "Take me home," I bit my lip and said "I'm sorry," she smiled and said "I know. I but it's gonna be a while before I forgive you," I nodded and asked "Is this because I'm with Dahvie?" she sighed and said "I don't know. Can't I just be miserable in peace?" I laughed and said "If that's what you want then fine," she smiled and said "Take me home," I started the car and said "As you wish," We didn't talk the whole way home.

When we got home Abrielle laughed and said "You get to carry the bags," I looked at her with a funny face and squealed "Oh really? All by myself?" she rolled her eyes and got out of the car. I have got to get our relationship back to normal. I miss the old happy Abrielle. Ever since she came here I could tell she changed. She has an attitude, she's always angry about something, and she everyday she is becoming more and more like a stranger to me.

When I walked through the door Dahvie was holding a pillow and he looked like he just got rapped. "Yes I deserved that for nicely asking you about your day," he yelled. "What?" I asked with a laugh. I place the bags on the counter and he squealed "Who let satan out of hell?" I laughed and asked "What happened?"he got up and said "When she walked through the door I asked 'How was shopping?' and she took this pillow that was on the counter, threw it at me and said 'shut the fuck up you bastard'" I laughed and said "We had a little fight," he put the pillow down and asked "About what?" I put my hands on his hips and said "It's nothing," he slid his hands up my body and around my neck and kissed me. "Are you sure?" I sighed and nodded.

He smiled and walked to the couch. "I'm gonna go give the devil her bags," I said with a laugh. I walked to Abrielles room and opened the door. She was hanging upside down off her bed and watching TV. I smiled and asked "Having fun?" she smiled and said "Very much so yes," I dropped her bags and said "Are you on your monthly?" she sat up and starred at me with a confused look. "Why?" she asked as she scooted away. "Ok I'm not gonna sugar coat this. You are acting like Satan with a pole up his ass." she laughed and said "Well thank you I try," I poked her sides and said "I'm sorry. Please stop being a bitch." she glared at me and said "Ok then in a week I'll leave and not tell you where I am or if I'm ok or not then not eat for a week then hook up with my best friend," I can tell this is going to go on for the whole time she's here. She took a deep breath and said "I am happy you are home. And I'm happy you and Dahvie are together. Truly I am, but it will be a while before we will have our relationship back,"

I don't know why but I started to cry. She hugged me and asked "Why are you crying?" I shrugged and smiled "I don't know. I fucked up, I can't handle the fact that I hurt you so much. I ruined our friendship and It is killing me that we are so far apart," she wiped away my tears and said "We both fucked up Jayy. I still love you though. That will never change," I cried harder and said "I love you too," she hugged me tight and said "Clean slate. Let's forget everything that happened," I shook my head and said "You know it's not that easy for me. I can't forget how badly you're hurting right now. You try so hard to please everyone around you no matter how it affects you," she kissed my cheek and said "Don't worry about me. Just focus on your relationship with Dahvie," I looked her in the eye and said "When you go back to Chicago and get a boyfriend don't forget about me," she laughed and said "How could I?" I shook my head and said "I'm serious, and don't do anything stupid." she smiled and said "I promise." I hugged her and said "I have to go put my stuff away," she nodded and said "Have fun,"

when I walked into the living room Dahvie was intently starring at the ceiling. "I'm a little scared to ask but what the fuck are you doing?" he squinted and said "I don't remember." I laughed and asked "Are you ok?" he shook his head and said "I don't think so," I nodded and said "Ok then," I grabbed my bags and went to my room.

I don't know why but I really want to start balling my fucking eyes out. It finally hit me that I lost Abrielle. I pushed her to her limit and that's it. We will never have the same closeness that we had before she moved. Just as I started to cry, Dahvie opened my door and said "I think I want to get Abrielle something funny for her birthday," I quickly wiped my eyes and said "By funny do you mean something that is going to get your ass kicked?" he smiled and said "Yeah probably," he walked over to me and said "You look sad. What happened between you two?" I sighed and said "I fucked up," he nodded and said "She'll get over it. I mean we almost killed each other and now she's like my sister," I smiled and said "Yeah I find that hilarious," Dahvie gave me a quick kiss and said "You look like you want to be alone," I nodded and he left. I feel like me, Dahvie, and Abrielle are a therapists wet dream.

::::Dahvies POV::::

I walked into Abrielles room and said "Hey what do you want to do for your birthday?" I closed the door and sat on the bed. She looked at me and said "Nothing," I laughed and said "Either tell me what you want to do or you are getting a giant dildo, three cats, and a vibrator," she laughed and said "I really don't know. Surprise me, but if you get me any of those I will hurt you," I laughed and said "Well I want to do something special, your gonna be like what twenty three?" she nodded and said "Why is that such a big deal?" I shrugged and said "Look, we have been through hell. And we all need to get closer so let's do something special." she smiled and said "I don't care Dahvie. It's not like my birthday is tomorrow so we don't need to think of anything yet." I groaned loudly and said "Yes we do!" she shook her head and said "Surprise me," I thought for a minuet and said "Ok so I am going to kidnap a small Italian boy to make us pizza whenever we want, and we can keep him locked in a closet and occasionally give him a piece of cheese," she laughed loudly and said "Yes! I would love that! Now out!" I got up and opened the door "I made you laugh" I said as I closed the door.

One down, one to go. I walked into Jayys bedroom and saw him laying down. "Are you asleep?" I asked as I walked by his bed. He looked at me and said "I wish I was." I sat down on the side of his bed and said "You know what I am going to get Abrielle for her birthday?" he looked at me and sat up "What?" I smiled and said "Something nice," he nodded and said "I don't know what I am going to give her," I poked his sides and said "Get her something meaningful. I know you're depressed because you think your friendship with Abrielle is fucked because you left but the truth is you fucked it up when she moved," I did not just say that. Fuck. He looked at me with a death stare and said "Jee thanks," I smiled and said "I'm joking!" he sighed and said "What do I do?" I smiled and said "You and Abrielle have a good friendship. Don't fuck it up even more. It will get better, just give it time." he smiled and said "Your right," two for two. "Of course I'm right. But seriously what are we doing for her birthday?" Jayy laughed and said "I'll figure something out. But I know I'm getting her something meaningful. I hugged him and said "Good. Are you happy now?" he smiled and said "Yeah I am," I nodded and asked "Do you still want to be alone?" he shook his head and gave me a look that said _let's fuck._

I should be therapist.

**That chapter took a long time to write.  
But seriously guys the next chapter depends on you!  
Should I do a warped tour chapter? Or skip to her birthday and end it sooner?  
I need to know so if you want an update you have to review! :)  
Also make sure you check out my other story thing I uploaded not to long ago,  
It's a BOTDF poem and I know you people would like it.**


	20. Never to hear my voice

**R.I.P Mitchell Adam Lucker3  
I am sorry for not updating this here it is! The end!**

**CHAPTER21 :(**

A fuss is made of miles and travels,  
when roadways are but stones and gravels.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.

::::Dahvies POV:::::

I woke up at eight in the morning with tears in my eyes. This is the day I have been dreading for the past few weeks. Abrielle is leaving. I got up and walked to her room. I took a deep breath and walked into her room. "Hey, time to get up" I said as I sat down on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me for a few seconds before tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She looked like she hasn't gotten any sleep. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. "What time does my flight leave?" she said between sobs. "Three," I said as tears flowed from my eyes. She pulled away and said "My flight leaves at three and you woke me up at eight?" I smiled and hugged her again "I am gonna miss you to," I felt her hot tears on my skin. "I need to be alone for a while," I nodded and kissed her cheek.

I walked into mine and Jayy's room to wake him up, but he was already getting dressed. "I heard you get up," he said with out looking up at me. I could tell he was crying. He sat down on the end of the bed with his head in is hands. "I am going to miss her so much," he whispered. I sat down next to him and pulled him into my arms. "I am to,"

::::Abrielles POV:::::

I got dressed and didn't even bother with the makeup. I can't believe it's already the day I have to go. I don't want to believe it. I am now loosing Jayy. My Jayy. I picked up my camera and scrolled through all the pictures I took since I got here. Tears flowed down my face when I got to the very last one. It was a picture Dahvie took last night. Me and Jayy hugging. So simple yet so emotional. I was a wreck the last time I left Jayy, but now that I know I am not going to see him again makes me cry harder. I promised myself not to come and visit him so I can avoid this hurt that I feel. I don't want to think about what tomorrow will be like. All I hope is that I can get through the goodbyes with out crying so hard that I hyperventilate.

A soft hand knocked on my door. "What Dahvie?" I asked as I wiped away my tears. Jayy walked into my room and said "Need help packing?" I completely broke down and started to sob. He came over to me and gave me a gentle hug, "It's okay baby girl," I held him tightly and said "I need to borrow a bag. I have a lot of shit," he laughed and said "I think I have one to spare." we both laughed and started packing.

::::Jayys POV:::::

After packing through the morning, we loaded the car at about ten thirty and left for breakfast. "Lets try not to make everybody uncomfortable with all this crying," Abrielle said as she got in the car. "Are you kidding? When the waiter asked us what we want I am going to just start sobbing very loudly. Then one of you has to say 'He's very sensitive about breakfast,'" Dahvie said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and said "I'll be lucky if I don't get fucking tears all over my pancakes."

We pulled into IHop and slowly walked in. It did not go well at all. Right when we sat down Dahvie started crying, which made Abrielle cry, which of course made me cry. When the waitress walked over Dahvie said "just get us some fucking pancakes," which didn't make waitress bitch very happy. Then when she came back with two plain pancakes for each of us Dahvie through a fit. And we were asked to leave. So we are now not only horribly depressed, but hungry.

We decided to just chill in the airport.

"Abrielle, I need to tell you something," Dahvie said as tears streamed down his cheeks. He put his arm around her and said "When you first came here, I really didn't like you. At all. And I really couldn't wait for you to get the hell out. But now that you are actually leaving I feel horrible. I am so fucking sorry that everything that happened between us," she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I am sorry too. I am going to miss you so much." She pulled away and looked at me. "Jayy-,' she broke down into tears as I held her tightly. "You better call me and text me all the damn time. And you sure as hell are going to come back here and visit me soon," I said as I cried hard.

Why does it have to be this hard to say goodbye to her? Oh wait I know why, It's because I love her. Yes after all that has happened I still love her more. I always have, I just never realized it. But it's not like I am never going to see her again. If she doesn't visit me than I'll come to her. I am never letting her go again.

We sat there till they called for her flight. I didn't to let go but I had to. "Please come back Abrielle," Dahvie said as he sobbed into her shoulder. She sniffled and nodded. "I will Dahvie. I am really going to miss you." she pulled away from Dahvie and looked at me with blood-shot eyes. Dahvie looked at me smiled and backed away. I pulled Abrielle into my arms and looked into her eyes. "I love you," I said. I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I love you too," she said as she hegged me. "Okay, I really need to go guys," she picked up her bags and slowly walked away. She looked over her shoulder and smiled before she boarded the plane.

"Dahvie, please take me home," I looked at him. He was sitting on a chair crying his eyes out. He looked up and nodded.

Booked our flight those years ago  
I said I loved you as I left you  
no longer in my head  
But I promised you and now I'm home again,again, again…..

* * *

::::Abrielles POV::::

"Hey Chris I need to call somebody before we leave." he groaned and said "Ok well hurry up babe I don't want to get stuck in traffic," I smiled and walked to my room. Finally a guy Jayy would "Approve of" I dialed Jayys number but it went straight to voicemail. "Hey Jayy I haven't heard your voice since I left, so I just wanted to call and check in. Just call me back when you get this," I walked out and said let's go.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Hey let me drive ok? You had a lot to drink," Chris walked over to the car and said "Trust me baby, I'm fine. We will get home safe and sound," I got in the car and my phone beeped. I got a voicemail from Jayy. "was that your phone or mine?" Chris asked as he started the car. "It was mine, I got a voicemail from Jayy. I don't want to distract you so I'll listen to it when I get home." I cannot wait to hear his sweet voice.

:::Jayys POV::::

My phone rang at three in the morning. "Hey Abrielle," a strange voice came on the phone. "Is this Jayy?" I turned on the light and said "Umm Yeah? Who's this?" Dahvie started to say something but I held my hand up. Tears started to run down my face and anger started to build in my stomach. I listened for a few moments before the stranger said "It's all my fault. I am sorry. She told me not to drive. The doctors said there was nothing they could do. She died an hour ago" I hung up my phone, threw it at the wall and yelled. "What happened?" Dahvie asked.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," his eyes widened and a tear fell from his eye.

_~I'm home again~_

_`~the morticians daughter Black Veil Brides_

**!The end!This chapter was dedicated to my friend who recently died by a drunk driver,and Mitch who was drunk when he died aswell.R.I.P Mitch lucker, Seth, and 'Abrielle Rossi'Thank you all for you support in my first story. Don't forget to follow and favorite me and my other 't forget to review****J****And just a special thank you to Mitch and Seth. I wish I could have saved you lives, just like you saved mine3  
i love you!**

**i also want to know if you guys would want a story of Abrielle and Jayys "childhood" leading up to Botdf? yes? no? maybe so? comment and let me know:)**


End file.
